Finding Love Because of Split Coffee
by Yukibara
Summary: When Kagome's Fiance, Kouga, is caught in a tragic accident and dies, will Kagome succumb to her darkest fears and take revenge on the one person who destroyed everything she loved....or will she rise above and realize her love for a certain Taiyoukai?
1. Chapter 1 Spilling of Coffee

Chapter 1-life is ever so deceiving-

"Oh! I can so not believe this is happening!" a woman of about 23 years old squealed in joy.

No, I can't either Kagome!" another woman chuckled, her friends humor seemed to be contagious.

"Oh, Sango you're so mean!" Kagome pouted in hopes of stirring some sympathy from her friend.

"I was kidding around you know!"

"I am still in shock! I cannot believe I got an interview at one of the biggest Corporations in Japan!" Sango smiled encouragingly.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late! Do think we have time to stop for coffee?"

Meanwhile….

"Starbucks! Dead ahead!" Sango pointed while they both giggled, they had a easy going friendship.

Sango drove her Bentley GT leisurely, not to mention it was a gift from her fiancée.

Miroku, Sango and Kagome became best friends after Kagome's father, Naraku Higurashi, moved back to Japan because of a divorce with her mother, Jennifer Higurashi (Borina).

Every summer, Kagome would visit her father in Japan (Tokyo) and there she met her best friend for the rest of her life- Sango Taijia, who was also eleven.

Then after turning eighteen, she moved to Japan, graduated Tokyo University at 22 where she met Ashirii Makashino -next best friend for the rest of her life, and now applying for a job at the biggest company in Japan-Taisho Corp.

Sango Parked her car, bolted for the label door, and walked into a fresh scent of coffee filling her nose.

"Ugh! It smells so good!" Kagome whined in pleasure. She was happy her day started off on such a good foot.

"You whine too damn much!" Sango smirked slyly, as Kagome had a look of rage upon her face but as quickly as it had come it disappeared. A look of mischievous delight replaced it.

"Haha…you are just so funny Sani!"

A nickname Kagome used when she wanted to piss Sango off, and it worked every single time.

"One Large frappicino, Vanilla, whipped cream, heavy on the syrup and coffee based, please."

Kagome ordered and Sango did the same, " One Large Mocha, no whipped cream, please."

They chatted about Inuyasha and Ashirii and other mindless things like that.

All of the sudden, Kagome turns around and spills her coffee all over some guy's pants without any intention of such.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"Silence! What an unnecessary inconvenience. Now I have to go to work in soiled clothing. Remove yourself from my presence; your insolence for such actions is intolerable."

Kagome stood there, stunned and shocked by the audacity of the man before her. The level of arrogance that emanated from him was just unbelievable.

"Excuse me…WENCH IS NOT MY NAME! AND I SAID I WAS SORRY YOU ASSHOLE!" she snarled.

"Hold your tongue wench, it's the least you could do. Judging from your state of dress, you obviously can't afford a new Armani suit let alone the one you just ruined." He growled, his eyes showing how just how much he cared about her. It wasn't very much.

"I maybe poor, but at least I'm not some pompous asshole who was never taught proper manners!" she screamed at him, all her anger and fury poured in that one sentence.

" SANGO! We're leaving. I can't stand this jerk."

Sango was a little scared… " I _**said**_ we're leaving. NOW."

Kagome hissed not while sparing an angry glare at the silver haired man, pulled a horrified Sango out the door and to her car

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Kagome fumed, she couldn't even understand why people like that even thought they were allowed to treat other people as if they were below them.

"Calm down, Kagome." Sango cooed, but her attempts were in vain. There was obviously no way Kagome was going to calm down if her anger kept increasing at this rate.

"Why in the seven hells-" " Number one, you are a emotional wreak, two- your face is all red and three- you have a very important job interview to go to." Kagome heard three and calmed down. Her levels of irrational anger decreasing by the second, Kagome was wise to listen to her friend. It would only benefit her in the long run.

"We're here…good luck, Gome." Sango grinned, a nickname that had stuck for 10 years and one that had always managed to make Kagome happy.

"Thanks, Sango. I don't know what I'd do without you and Rii. You guys are my best friends."

Kagome smiled genuinely and walked confidently into the building.

"Hey Gomz!" Kagome heard that disgusting voice…. Kagura…oh God knows how she _**hated **_Kagura.

"Hi, Kagura." She faked a smile. Normally she didn't like doing this, but for Kagura she'd make an exception.

"I didn't know you were the one who scheduled an interview! How'd you manage that? This company is only for…the higher ups and well you don't really qualify do you?" Kagura said sarcastically in a bitchy tone, a smile plastered onto her lips along with god knows what else.

"Oh really? Well how'd you get a job here because I didn't know that spreading you legs was a skill that's required? "Kagome shot back, a delightful respectful and polite smile on her face as if she didn't say what just passed her lips.

Kagura just hissed at her before saying,

"Take the elevator up to the 47th floor. Hopefully you won't come back down."

"Why thank you, Kagura. Maybe you'll fall down the stairs with those stripper heels on." Kagome replied as she confidently walked away, a smug smile gracing her face. Oh yes, today would be very interesting.

But as she was rising up, She saw another face that made her gag. What was this place? Whore Central? Yura looked bad and easy enough to be Kagura's twin. Go figure the two were best friends.

"Well, look what the nasty infectious cat dragged in! Yura giggled, trying to act sweet and innocent…. But anyone intelligent and observant could see through that in a second.

"Ah well if it isn't Kagura's equally ugly and easy twin! How _wonderful _to see you, Yura." Kagome managed to pull off sounding polite and caring. Yura just snarled before saying,

"Door twelve on your right, if I never saw you again that would be the highlight of my life."

Kagome began walking away and made a Yura and Kagura impression, but stopped by door twelve."

'Here goes' She thought as she exhaled the air she didn't even know she held inside her lungs.

Kagome quietly knocked on door twelve.

"Hello?" She asked before she walked in, "Miroku! I didn't know-" she gasped in shock as she took in the scene before her.

"There's a lot of things you don't know my dear." The businessman replied cockily as a wink and a smirk graced his playboy like features.

"Care to explain?"Kagome glared. "Alright, I don't need to interview you. I know you need it and will work the nose to get your hands on it, my dear. So by being quite the amazing man that I am, I'm saving you the trouble and hassle. You start on Monday of next week." He stated quite bored, but couldn't keep the smile from working its way into his expression.

"Oh, thank you Miroku!" she exclaimed excitedly as she hugged him for dear life, when her face turned extremely red. She knew as much as she hoped he'd stop groping her- the playboy never would.

"**MIROKU**!" Slap! There seemed to be a red mark always tattooed to Miroku's face. Go figure.

"You hentai! Get your hand off my ass or I will remove it from where your arm IS placed-I will refuse to feel any guilt for you…" she growled with quite an angry expression marring usually beautiful features.

" Kagome I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Besides, that's no way to talk to your superior!" He feigned horror as if he was so innocent and no wrong could ever fall into his actions. HA!

Then, Inuyasha walked in, "Hey, Miroku?"

"Inu! You both work here. Good kami I'm doomed." Kagome sighed dejectedly but a playful smile dancing on her lips. "Thanks Kags!" he smiled as playfully nudged her arm and pulled her into a hug.

" I'm working with you two now so I would really like it if I didn't get pulled into anything stupid, please!"

Both men broke into many fits of laughter. "I happen to just be making a statement! Stop laughing at me!"

"Inuyasha and I have never committed a stupid action before in our entire lives, Kagome. WE are _innocent!_" Miroku mocked her, as Inuyasha and himself laughed even more.

So, Kagome left Miroku's office, bumped into and fell quite ungracefully to the floor, "Wench."

"Hello, ASSHOLE." Kagome snarled up at the man with silver hair. Somehow, he looked more attractive in dry clothing. But, he was still a pompous jerk who's arrogance shot through the roof.

She stood from her embarrassing position and pretended as if she hadn't just fallen on her ass. "What pre tell are you doing in my building? The likes of your station hardly-" his tone was nonchalant and uncaring..

"Listen here! Likes of my station? Just because you have more money than I do at the moment doesn't mean-." She groaned.

"I am the vice president of Taisho Corp. of course I am above your station. Foolish woman, now remove yourself from my path." Her eyes widened slightly, partly from his rudeness and now knowing that he owned this company.

"Get out of my way, wench," Sesshomaru growled.

"Gladly."She replied as he watched her retreating form but watched long enough to see her bump into yet another person or rather two.

"Hey, Kagome. You alright?" Inuyasha asked as he helped her up.

"Really? Second damn time in one day…"She mumbled to herself..

"Half breed, you know this onna?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he strode to the trio over quickly but grace oozing from his every step.

"Yea, she's Miroku's as well as my friend. Why?"

Sesshoumaru smirked deviously before speaking; "She's the unintelligent bitch who spilled coffee over my suit." Kagome froze where she stood, fury clearly written into her trembling form. Inuyasha replied,

"You're the one who spilled coffee over dickhead's balls? Congrats." He didn't realize that she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Unintelligent, huh? A bitch? Excuse me for not realizing my oh so horrible mistake. I'll do my best to make sure I don't ruin anymore "Armani" suits." she spat furiously, her words sharper than any knife.

"It would do you well to realize that." Sesshoumaru glared down at her as he luxuriously walked from the scene.

At that instant she regretted the words she had just spoken, upsetting the vice president of the company she now had a job at was a HUGE mistake. But she couldn't take it back now.

"Damn it!" she mumbled under her breath as her friends stood by her side.

"Those were brave word, Kagome." Miroku stated approvingly as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Kagome's face burned with fury and embarrassment.

"But idiotic as well, don't you agree?" She whispered, boy was she kicking herself in the ass right now.

"But still brave. Do not forget that." He reassured her with Inuyasha smiling at her in agreement.

"Anyone who has the guts to stand up to my brother like that has my instant respect." Inuyasha smiled wickedly, planning something sinister in his head.

"Let's hope my bravery doesn't cost me a job I need right now." she asked becoming quite agitated in her situation.

"I'm sure it won't Kags." She sighed but all she could do was hope,

"Kagome….there is one way to get back on his good side. But I don't think you could do it." Inuyasha winked at her. Egging her to challenge him, a wicked grin played on her lips as her competitive spirit kicked in.

"What would that be, Inuyasha?"

"Go on a date with old fluff ball over there and help him…loosen up more." He smirked as he thoughtfully put together the right words for that statement.

"You're on." Kagome responded, growing tired of the games.

She was gonna raise hell for that bastard. He just didn't know it yet. If Inuyasha wanted to dance then she'd show him only her expert moves. Immediately, both men were scared shitless as that grin stayed plastered to her face.

"Just don't expect a free show, boys." She grinned while Inuyasha and Miroku thought horribly uncensored thoughts and managed to remember their fiancées and shook out of it.

"Good night, you two." Kagome waved with a smirk as the two just looked at each other in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2 Going On The Date

Heres Chapter two everyone :)

Chapter 2

"Sesshomaru!? The Sesshomaru Tashio!?" both Ashirii and Sango gasped in unison. There was just no way, not only was Sesshomaru Tashio the most popular and wanted bachelor but he was one of the richest businessmen in the world.

Kagome nodded and sighed, she couldn't believe she had to do this either.

"A dare I mind you both, a dare."

Both women were plastered with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Kami knows our lovely Kagome can't resist a dare, hmm?" Rii winked at Sango as both women erupted into fits of laughter. If looks could kill both would be struck down by lightning. A guaranteed fact if you may.

"Oh whatever! You're damn right I can't." Kagome huffed in agitation but couldn't help but smile at her friends' mischievousness. Only combined could they hope to reach her level of wickedness.

"You thinking what I am, darling?"Sango glanced sideways slyly at Rii before the other woman caught on and instantly returned it.

"I do believe we are in need of a shopping spree, girls!" Rii announced boldly, her grin as cunning as that of a fox. Kagome's face instantly fell,

"Loves, as much as I would _adore_ to go with you-"Sango and Rii instantly turned to glare at Kagome,

"Don't you dare use the "I don't have money" on us Kagome!" Sango snapped as both her and Rii dragged Kagome down the street.

"So about this date…have you talked to him about it yet?" Rii asked quietly as the three looked at dresses hanging on the walls of an upscale store.

"No..I mean after what I said to him there's probably no way I can convince-" Her friends didn't even let her finish her sentence before effectively silencing her.

"Did I hear you correctly? Cause the Kags we know wouldn't even know of the word "no" because it doesn't exist in that damned vocabulary of hers!" Sango poked Kagome in the shoulder as she leaned in closer to Kagome's face with a fierce glare on her own. Rii's giggling reached their ears as she readied herself to add on to Sango's statement.

"What the hell did you do with Kagome, you imposter!" They all erupted in to laughter once more; the tension there previously all but vanished.

"Well, Kags, we gotta get you a sexy dress so you can win this bet of yours against my fiancée and show him who really wears the pants." Rii winked at Kagome as they set to work on finding a immaculately perfect dress.

They wound up buying a beautiful sleek and sexy looking black dress with a silver pendant tying the v neck together. It was a vastly wonderful find and fit Kagome like a glove while still making her look sophisticated but not slutty. It was floor length with two slits up the legs that reached her hips. It was a halter style top and showed a minimal amount of cleavage and had a heart frame cut.

A silver diamond necklace, a family heirloom, hung around her neck along with a matching bracelet to accommodate it. Definitely the most expensive thing Kagome happened to own.

Matching silver, open-toed 4 1/2" pumps, her toes matched the deepest black of the dress. She would look beautiful, no doubt. All she needed was the chance to wear the outfit.

In the underground parking lot, Kagome was betting her hope he was still here.

'Sesshomaru, where the hell are you?' She thought to herself as she made her way to the elevator in said parking lot. Silver made its way into her peripheral vision and she turned to see the object of her attention.

"Tashio! I request your presence for a brief moment, please." Be polite and professional, that's it! Kagome watched as Sesshomaru turned to look at her with a stare of boredom and slight agitation.

"Speak and do it quickly. You're already wasting my time." She resisted the urge to twitch at how egotistical he is.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot today and I was…um wondering if we could have a chance to restart. We will be working together after all and it would be fantastic if you didn't hate me. You are my boss." She tried to seem as caring of his opinion as possible.

He stared down at her in obvious inspection, one that was completely uncomfortable to her not to mention alien.

"What will I be receiving out of this? I have no use for you Higurashi." His tone showed no interest whatsoever as he unsympathetically walked away from her.

"Sesshomaru! I mean- Mr. Tashio…please." Kagome pleaded with her dignity intact.

"I'll do whatever you want me to…please just give me this chance. I don't like the way we came to know each other. I would very much appreciate it if we could repair this." She looked him in the eyes as she said all of this. She could hear Sesshomaru exhale and nod.

"I shall get your address from the mutt. I'll be there at 8 sharp. Do not make me wait woman and you are lucky I am paying. Your income for a year wouldn't pay for my taste." He replied as he walked to his car, his suitcase and jacket over his shoulder. Even though he had just insulted her, she couldn't help but notice just how sexy his walk was. Damn it Kagome! Snap out of it!

"I do too make enough. Damn Tashios and their expensive tastes." Her mumbling almost incoherent as she watched him drive away in his black Ferrari Enzo. She shook her head at him as she made her way back to her own tiny Toyota Corolla. Kami, did she hate egotistical judgmental men and yet she had a date with one of those men tonight. Somehow as much as she fought it, a ironic smile danced on her lips for a brief moment.

It was about 7:45 and she had 15 minutes left until Sesshomaru came to pick her up. Knots were twisting in her stomach and who knew what the hell was going to happen tonight. All she knew is that she had to help him "loosen up" is what Inuyasha said. She sighed at the hidden meaning the hanyou tried to convey. He knew not the meaning of subtlety.

"HA! Take that boys!" Rii exclaimed sadistically as her and Sango laughed in spite of their fiancées outside.

"Kagome-we are amazing at what we do. Do you realize this?" Sango smiled skeptically at her best friend as she held Kagome's face in her hand. Kagome returned the smile as she looked up to Sango. Her dress framing her figure and pooled at the floor, her hair was styled into an intricate bun with Sliver, translucent sakura blossom hair pins while two tendrils of curled hair framed her face delicately.

Both women walked out of the bathroom, accomplished looks gracing their faces as they gazed at their husbands to be.

"Presenting Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome gradually eased her way out of that treacherous bathroom.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes widened and marveled at the goddess before them, there was no way that was Kagome. Yet, there she was standing before them in all her captivating glory. There were no words to describe this angelic being in front of them. Judging from the looks on Sango and Rii's faces they knew their work was indeed the best.

"Aww, they're speechless." they both agreed. "we are good." Rii and Sango high-fived another leisurely.

"Sesshoumaru will be here within the next few minutes." Kagome broke the silence by speaking as the hypnotize men shook from their trance and cleared their throats.

"I'll walk you down Kagome." Inuyasha volunteered as he held out his arm for her to take.

"You can't be mad at me forever, Kagome." He laughed as he led her down the stairwell so she wouldn't trip and fall flat on her face.

"Oh, I can't hmm? Well, lucky for you I'm not angry I'll just show you up Inuyasha." She replied sarcastically as a black Ferrari Enzo pulled up beside them. She hastily let go of Inuyasha's arm and walked confidently over to the car only to see Sesshomaru materialize beside her.

'He looks like a god.' She thought, mesmerized by the man next to her. He was decked out in all black except for a silver tie. Did the man wear nothing but Armani? But damn…he pulled it off without a hitch. She found he met her gaze and saw a flash of lust in those molten gold orbs. But it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Sesshoumaru." she nodded, desperately trying to find her footing again.

"Higurashi." He replied casually, a slight tone of interest reflected in his tone.

"Thank you for accepting." She inclined her head respectfully at Sesshomaru.

"You actually look presentable. Isn't this a surprise?" He mocked her, at least someone was amused. She however was not that person.

"I always look presentable, thank you very much." She dared not to look at him because she knew she would say something she'd regret.

"Ah, it would seem you can lead a horse to water but you cannot make it drink." A light smirk played upon his lips as she looked at him in confusion.

"I didn't think you could actually find something humorous."

"There is a lot you would do well to not assume of me, Higurashi."

"I can say the same for you to, Sesshoumaru." Kagome grinned lightly as she appreciated the music playing softly from the stereo system within the console of the car.

"It appears you favor classical music, wench." She rolled her eyes at his "colorful" nicknames.

"Yes, I value it, Sesshomaru." She turned to see him gazing thoughtfully at her but quickly turned away and dismissed it. They arrived at what looked like a _very _expensive restaurant. Sesshomaru parked and exited the vehicle only to stride around it and open the door for her. She was pleasantly surprised. Maybe he held a gentlemanly quality or two, the night would prove her right or wrong.

"Well thank you, Tashio." She smiled as he took her hand and helped her out of the car. She couldn't help but notice him admiring her once again. A smirk played on her lips as she strutted comfortably to the entrance with one of the most powerful and rich businessmen not to mention attractive bachelors in Japan.

"Follow me." He responded as he entered the restaurant named **Shojin Ryori. **Music played quietly in the background as she followed him to the back of the restaurant. Kagome couldn't help but recognize what his presence represented to all these people around them. He commanded power and respect and that was exactly what he received. But when he stopped walking she almost crashed into him and then realized they were alone. No more people surrounded them and it was only her and Sesshomaru.

He pulled out her chair for her and she couldn't help but smile. Maybe this wouldn't be just a bet after all.

The rest of the night went smoothly and she found he wasn't as egotistical as she first assumed him to be. He was quite…intelligent in all senses of the word. She couldn't help but find said intelligence sexy and the fact that the man was gorgeous stop her at all, either.

Nor did she stop his hands from wandering her body throughout the night. She allowed him to bring her pleasure to heights she had never known before him. He was quite the established lover.

"Why did you agree to this date, anyway?"Kagome asked curiously as her head lay atop his chest and his hands rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

"It would be a lie if I said I wasn't attracted, Higurashi." He replied casually as he waited patiently for her to respond, she rearranged her body as she leaned up to look at him while narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

"Do you mean that or are you just saying that?"

"It is redundant to say things you don't mean." He continued to gaze at her unrestrained. How different than before.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned as he leaned in and kissed her slowly. Working in said attraction effortlessly as he pinned her beneath him. Kagome could help but let him have his way with her….

Redoing the other chapters as well, hope you enjoy them.


	3. Chapter 3 Waking Up To A God

Oh and just FYI- Ashirri is my own character and Rii is her nickname.

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, i do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's Characters...But Rii, I SO own you... ahaha!!!

-Chapter 3-

Kagome woke up in the silkiest sheets ever and she remember the events of what happened the past night. She smiled as she remember how Sesshomaru knew his way so well around her body and how she was also going to get the money from that bet. But there was a twinge of regret flaring within her. It shouldn't of happened with him and under these circumstances no less.

'Well shit.' She thought rapidly.

'We used protection didn't we?' Kagome was trying to recall if they did or not and the fact that she couldn't worried her immensely. She prayed to every kami she was not pregnant. That would be extremely unfortunate for her and hopefully something she avoided.

She wrapped the silky sheet around her body and removed herself from his bed. A feeling of guilt taking over her.

"There's no use in covering yourself, Higurashi. I've seen and touched every single part of you."

A lazy smirk played upon his lips as she looked away and through the window.

"All I can say is that you have better not have gotten me pregnant."She responded neutrally.

His smirk grew wide and in the blink of an eye he was up out of his bed and while pinning her beneath him.

"Do you understand just how many women would kill to have my child within their womb, woman?"

"Well, I am not one of _those _women." He smiled at her defiance and kissed her before she could utter another word.

"If you insist, woman, but your defiance is admirable in the least." Kagome glared at his statement as she proceeded to make him release her.

"Can I at least get dressed without you breathing down my neck, Tashio?"

"I've-"

" YES, I know! For my sanity, please..." she groaned loudly as she continued to relive herself of his body. But only received him pressing into her, his shaft at her entrance and she couldn't help but gasp in pleasure and surprise. She still wasn't used to him and after how many times he had taken her that now.

"Sesshomaru…!" She gasped out again at another roll of his hips. She felt his lips form in a smirk at the junction of her shoulder and neck before he thrust inside her.

So much for getting dressed.

"Are you planning on keeping me here for your pleasure or are you going take me home sometime soon?"

"There is always that option and I'm beginning to favor that more and more." She found herself in awe at how at ease he was.

"That's wonderful! I have a job, there's no way I can stay here and be a slave to your sexual desires." Kagome glared at him from across the room as she watched him pick out clothing, a towel wrapped loosely about his waist.

"Fine, you insufferable woman."

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama." A smile graced her lips, she knew he wasn't insulting her. She was wondering what was going to happen between the two of them after he returned her. His body was godly and she couldn't help but admire every inch of it that was to be seen. That body moved her in ways she couldn't have even fathomed before last night.

Sesshomaru eventually dropped her off at her apartment complex and walked her to her door. He was seeming to impress her more and more but she would never admit to feeling such things. She wasn't about to let his ego get any bigger.

"This is me..." She turned around to say goodbye when he crashed his lips to hers and held her up against the wall and she could not and would not stopped what happened further up against said door.

By the time she actually entered her apartment, her legs were sore and it boy was it hard to walk. She had a million messages from both Sango and Rii on her cell phone that she apparently forgot to take last night.

"Ugh...just perfect!" she said with sarcasm dripping from every word, but a laid back smile wouldn't dare leave her lips.

But, first things first, now where the hell were those damn pregnancy tests?

Three minutes that happened to be the longest three minutes of her life..

Blue…positive? She couldn't have a child right now! wait...purple?

'What in the seven hells is this bullshit?' she thought in confusion, she hoped to kami it stayed whatever the hell color meant she wasn't pregnant.

The damnable test was changing colors! Finally, it said pink-negative, and did not change.

"Thank the Kamis!" She yelled in happiness and danced through her apartment crazily.

For a minute, she was actually nervous. Four reasons why Kagome Higurashi couldn't have a child right now-

1) couldn't afford it

2) isn't ready

3) isn't married

4) not in love.

Now, she had to call Sango and Rii,

" Hello?"

"KAGOME! We were so worried about you! What in the seven hells happened last night! Details NOW!

Kagome explained to both Sango and Rii-by conference calling Rii- what had happened between her and Sesshomaru.

Later, she hopped in the shower because she was in desperate need to get all this sex off of her. No more than five minutes after she got out of the shower, there was a knock on the door. She opened it up, figuring her crazy friends had come to get every measly detail they could about her night that they knew she had kept to herself. As soon as she opened the door,

"Sesshomaru?"


	4. Chapter 4 Too Much to Handle

Thank you for all reviewing!

For all Reviewers:

It was pointed out to me that Ocassionally I mixed up Rii and Kagome's names...I originally had Rii as the main character..but for all the Kag/Sess fans this is for all of you and this will also be a Kag/Kouga and some chapters will be about Inuyasha/Rii and Sango/Miroku! But mostly Kag/Sess!

Anyways..

Chapter 4

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here? I just saw you damn it. What could you possibly want?" Kagome asked pulling up her towel, which was slipping off her slick and wet skin.

"Why do you think I'm here, Higurashi?" He growled out, his agitation growing.

"What in the hell is up your ass?" Kagome asked sarcastically, while moving out of the way so he could come in.

"Nothing at all." He tried to maintain a calm composure as he stared at her almost completely naked before him.

"Well?" Kagome asked hastily with her hands gripping the towel to make sure it stayed on her body.

Those hands were being seized by Sesshomaru as the other wound around her waist.

He stared at her slick body as the towel was slowly slipping off her body. He was fighting with his inner demon not to just take her right there. But sadly, he could not.

She was just standing there, expecting an answer to her question instead of Sesshomaru staring at her body.

"Are you going to stop staring at me and answer my damn question?" Kagome demanded, her patience wearing thin.

"We need to talk .Now woman." he replied leading her toward her bedroom but she pulled on his hand to stop him.

"Last night…Sesshomaru, it was a mistake. We had no control over it."

"Explain this morning then." He had a demand of his own apparently.

"Lapse of judgment." She snapped to his question as he quietly struggled to find his composure once more, unfortunately he failed.

"We always had control, Higurashi." he snarled at her statement of his inablility to control himself. His control never failed him.

"Fine, but the little control we did have was wasted on temptation and desire!" She returned the exact same snarl but intensified to the point where it could rival even the most vicious youkai.

"Do not snarl at me, woman." he growled, silently surprised that she had it in her when she was clearly human.

"Get Out! _**Now**_!" She ground out as she silently tried not to think about murdering him with a butcher knife. It didn't matter how fantastic he was in bed, she'd still want to kill him.

"Higur-" He smirked at the fact she let her anger control her as it only made him want to take her more.

"I _**SAID**_ get out." She continued out slowly, her tone dangerously harsh this time. Apparently the message finally sunk in as he strode out of her apartment.

'Damn men. Thinking they can just take whatever the hell they fucking want.' She thought in annoyance.

She dressed herself in light beige Capri pants, dark brown tank top overlapping a one and a light beige plaid flannel with rolled up sleeves. It was unbuttoned and a white woven belt around her hips then to top it off dark brown plaid chucks covered her feet. A locket hung from her neck and dangled down by her navel.

Her hair was up in a high pony tail while aviator sun glasses covered her eyes.

"Time for Coffee." she sighed while praying and pleading in her mind for Sesshomaru NOT to turn up, but with her luck he might as well have been.

Her emotional sapphire eyes showed her pleading thoughts as she desperately hope to not run into him.

"Starbucks it is-" she exhaled deeply, her day was not going well at all.

But of course, she walked in and there he was. Damn it all to hell and back, stubborn ass.

With Inuyasha and Rii

"Inuyasha, do you think of ever having children." Rii asked critically hopeful.

He looked to the blue and never ending sky that was always there through sunshine or rain. The weather never matter because the sky would always just…be.

"Not until I met you." he glanced down at her smiling face, one on his own features as he took the woman that he wished to be his mate by the hand.

"Oh, Inu!" She hugged him gently as he cradled her in his arms. He desperately hoped she would agree to this monumental question he was about to spring on her.

Inuyasha had been courting the inuyoukaiess for a while, he knew she was the only one he'd ever wish to have by his side, birth his children and wake up to every morning.

He had planned for this moment for quite some time now- asking her to become his mate. He had just been waiting for the right moment.

"Ashirii?"The inuyoukaiess looked up from her fiancée's embrace to look into his golden orbs to see them bearing down on her.

"hai?" she asked, concern marring her features. The long light brown hair turned a deep gold from the sunlight, deep emerald green eyes, high cheek bones. She had the looks of a majestic woman from legends he heard from his mother when he was just a child. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile fondly at how alike the two were. His mother was the one woman he treasured more than anyone. Then Kikyo came and he leaned on her for his support. But once again the women he cherished more than his own life were stolen from him. As everything is, but he was counting on the fact Rii wouldn't die on him. What he had with Kikyo will never surpass what he had with Rii. He did love Kikyo but she never could have been his mate. Only his human wife, she wanted him to change who he was for her. Rii isn't like that. She loves him the way he is and she wouldn't change a thing about him even if he's a hanyou. He thought carefully before finally asking her,

"Will you become my mate?" Inuyasha's eyes held many emotions swirling within.

Rii's emerald orbs displayed excitement, happiness, love and…arousal? What is she thinking and would he like it? It's his fiancée of course he will! Well, soon to be mate as well.

"Right here?" she giggled softly while glancing around her, a look of mischievousness flashing in her expression.

"Anywhere." Inuyasha whispered into Ashirii's ear, his answer to her own arousal as he held his mate to be in his arms.

"Really?" she quirked a light brown eyebrow before continuing, " Anywhere ,hmm?" she grinned wickedly, and Inuyasha couldn't deny he wasn't affected by her.

"Let's wait-until you're ready." he exhaled a shaky breath, he really thought she would have said yes.

"Who said I wasn't ready?" she smiled happily, knowing this was exactly where she wanted to be, in her soon to be mate's arms for eternity.

"So you will!?" his expression brightened, how could he even have doubted she wouldn't have said yes?

"How couldn't I, Inuyasha? I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't have anyone else but you."

He kissed her lightly on her lips, and crushed her body to his. Kami, he loved this woman.

Rii knew how much her Inu wished to be a full-blooded Inuyokai. She planned to ask Sesshomaru to transfuse his blood into Inuyasha only because she was not able to. Only a family member could perform it. She would only ask Sesshomaru if Inuyasha really wanted too because either way she loved her Inu just the way he is.

" Rii."

"Hmm?" She peered up into her lover's eyes as they held each other close.

"I love you too." He murmured as he nuzzled his face into her hair. She smelled like sakura blossoms and pomegranates. He couldn't get enough of her, she was just so…there were no words to describe it. If perfection existed, she would be it. Rii knew saying things like that were hard for him. He couldn't really express himself through words. It was hereditary apparently neither could his brother. But, Ashirii definitely was NOT complaining about how Inuyasha expressed himself.

Both lovers and soon-to-be mates smiled at another as if the world only existed around them.


	5. Chapter 5 Another Day Another Date

This wonderful work of fanfiction is dedicated to my Beta! Without her, this fanfiction would not be going anywhere. Thank you, Kags 21! You're the best!

Another note, theres a bit of Kagome and Kouga but as the story progresses that will change. This is a Sess/Kag fanfiction but there are aspects to this story that make them getting together a long process.

Well anyway, here's chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome quickly turned away from him, mumbling curses under her breath about how she'll make sure that he'll rot in hell indefinitely. She smirked at such a wonderful thought.

Sesshomaru followed suit, as he drowned out the sound of his affiliate, Kouga Tokinamo.

"Hey, Sesshomaru? Fluff ball?" Kouga waved a hand in front of the glaring Sesshomaru.

'Oh man…he looks pretty pissy.' Kouga glanced in the direction that Sesshomaru was glaring in to see a dark raven haired girl with hot, alluring, piercing and icy sapphire blue pools returning Sesshomaru's glare.

'Damn, fluff ball's got a enemy. I better introduce myself then.' Kouga thought with a smirk, one confident smirk.

"Hello beautiful woman I am taking out tonight." Kouga muttered to himself on the way over to Kagome.

He gracefully moved from his seat and began walking huskily over to Kagome, his walk screamed no, _demanded _respect like Sesshomaru's did but in more of a playboy way. Kagome was ordering her coffee when a dark brown haired sexy man that kind of reminded her of a wolf moved in next to her.

"How are you today? Here I'll get that for you." A smooth, easy going smile tugged at his lips. Kagome couldn't help but admire him but there was no way she was letting this guy pay for her.

"Oh, I think I can buy my own coffee but thank you anyway."

"Please, I insist. It's the least I could do in the presence of such a beautiful woman, it would be my pleasure." Kouga winked and Kagome found herself laughing at how amusing this man was. She knew he was trying to humor her.

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome extended her hand to Kouga and he gladly took it. She had a firm grip, he discovered.

"Tokinamo Kouga." Her eyes widened in recognition. What was with her running into all these big shots lately? Were the kamis laughing at her expense? Why does this always happen to her…

"Nice to meet you, Kouga."

"And you Miss Kagome, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"His tone was seductive and suave.

Kagome blushed and replied with a bright smile,

"Well, why not. I would _gladly _go out on a date with you Kouga. But you're still not paying for my damn coffee." She wrote her number hastily down on a piece of paper. The wolf youkai couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. This woman sure was interesting.

"I'll be sure to call you. How about tonight?"

"That works perfectly." Kagome winked as multiple men in the room sighed, Kouga resisted the urge himself as he watched her.  
"Say, Kouga. I'm really glad you asked me out. It should be interesting. "Kagome smiled in such a way that demanded to be appreciated and revered. She walked out with her coffee in hand, and not paying attention to the incoming car flying down the street. Her eyes widened with fear and surprise.

"Kagome! Watch out!" She heard Kouga's voice on the other end of the shout.

But, Kagome was frozen where she stood, she kept screaming inside.

'Move! Damnit MOVE!' Fear spread throughout her body as tears formed in her eyes. Everything moved in slow motion, all of the sudden two strong arms wrapped around her and she landed out of range of the car with her rescuer landing on top of her.

"Kagome are you alright? Kagome!" the voice asked, her eyes were so tightly shut she began to get a headache. She released them to see Kouga wearing a concerned expression and hovering about her as he tried to wake her up.

"Kouga?" he nodded, suddenly she crashed her lips to his. He was surprised in the least but he wasn't about to waste this moment she provided him with.

Then a battle of dominance took place between their tongues in each others' mouth.

She muttered a "thank you" escaped from Kagome's lips as she continued to play this battle of dominance with Kouga.

They parted as she gasped for air, she hadn't a kiss like that since well…last night.

"So I'll see you at seven?" She nodded as he removed himself from her and gracefully sweeped her from the cement platform she resided on. She gave him directions to her address so he could pick her up.

They went their separate ways and she decided that she was in need of another dress…again. Joy. A sigh erupted from her lips. She had shopping trips like these but her friends were so damn insistent she obviously couldn't get out of them.

She bought a blood red floor length dress. It was a deep plunging V-neck while also being a Halter. The back was completely open and stopped at the middle of her lower back. The dress hugged her in all the right areas and yet turned all her flaws into strengths. It was one of those dresses that made you feel like you could conquer the world and how she did feel like that.

Kagome also bought triangle toed brilliant red pumps with a 5" heels. There was a ribbon to tie around her ankle that she fashioned into a bow after she tied it. There was a knock on her door just as the clock turned seven. What was with all these hot shot bachelors being on time? What the hell happened to being fashionably late? She opened the door and took in his appearance. Good kami this man was sexy in that rough rugged way Sesshomaru could never pull off…eh well he could but not the way Kouga could. He wore a very expensive Savile Row that was completely black with a single blood red pinstripe silk tie. Kami, did he have style. His hair was up in his signature high pony tail with his bangs parted off to the side.

'Holy shit…this woman will be the death of me.' Kouga pondered in awe as he took in every part of her body. He drank in her appearance. He admired everything about her in that moment...Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her blush, the way she looked at him. Just everything about her made him melt.

"Kagome, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes before in my entire life." He smiled genuinely at her, could she be the one he's been searching for?

"Thank you, Kouga. You don't look so bad yourself." She blushed lightly as she winked seductively and laid an hand on his arm.

"Really, hmm?" he whispered seductively in her ear as he watched her body shiver in pleasure.

Kouga took her to the most expensive and elaborate restaurant in all of Japan, once again she was unsure of how to act.

"Oh…kami Kouga! This looks amazing not to mention expensive. There is no way I will let you spend this kind of money on me!" Kagome hissed softly at him. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry, Koi. I know the chef of this very expensive establishment, come." He took her hand in his and lead her inside the restaurant.

'Koi? Oh, that's so cute.' Kagome thought tenderly while smiling at what Kouga called her as she walked with him in search of this chef. He led her to a woman behind a desk taking reservations and telling which employees to sit who. The woman's eyes lit up as she spotted Kouga and smiled. This smile seemed only reserved for him and this bothered Kagome.

"Well, well. If it isn't Kouga-Kun! Just look at you!" Kouga smiled politely and replied,

"Ah, Misako, how nice to see you as well. Could you get my dear friend for me?"

"Sure. No problem at all, hun." Misako wandered off to the back to find this friend of Kouga's. All of the sudden a man with long braided dark brown hair and crimson colored eyes latched onto Kouga.

"KOUGA! SO good to see you!" The raven-haired woman watched as her date was suffocated by this man.

"Can't breathe...Hit...en." Kouga gasped as he was let down by his old friend. Kagome couldn't help but giggle slightly at the scene. Kouga motioned her over to where they were standing. She glided gracefully to her 'Koi'. She was beginning to like Kouga more and more.

"Hiten, this is Kagome." Kouga gestured toward her, while she smiled politely.

"She must be really important, eh? You haven't ever brought a girl here! Well, Kagome I'm happy to have you in my Restaurant. I hope you enjoy it!" Hiten smirked as he took in the two.

"It's magnificent establishment you have here, Hiten." Kagome returned with another smile as she surveyed her surroundings.

Unexpectedly, Hiten shouted and clapped his hands loudly,

"SHIZO!" A waiter came barging through the line of people extending out the doors of the restaurant.

"Yes sir?" Shizo panted out nervously.  
"Take these lovebirds to the back and close of that area to the rest of the costumers." Hiten ordered quickly as Shizo nodded and led the two into the back section.

All of the windows were beautifully stained glass very intricate designs along the walls.

"These designs are so intricate and..."

"Breath taking?" Kouga finished her sentence for her as he turned to gaze into her eyes, a blissful smile on his lips.  
"Yes, breath-taking." Kagome agreed as she returned his gaze. The date itself went well. She found herself genuinely laughing at the jokes he told and the way he looked at her. It made her feel as if she was the only woman in the world and he would have no else here with him..

"Kagome, do you even realize just how much a goddess you are? You are beautiful in every way possible. I can't help but thank the kamis that they brought a woman like you into my life."

Kagome giggled before humbly shooting him down,

"Kouga, I am far from a goddess! That is a fact. I'm human and I make mistakes. Goddesses do not make mistakes. They're perfection."

"Kagome…I don't want perfection then. I want you." He cupped her face with the palms of his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

He sucked the bottom of her lip pleading for an entrance, which she granted willingly. He deepened the kiss with all the passion and fire he had inside of his soul to offer. She couldn't believe a man could feel this much for her and he had just met her. But she wasn't complaining. Maybe just maybe…he could be the one she was searching for.

When they parted for need of air, she began,

"I would really like to do this again, Kouga." He laughed and replied earnestly,

"I would like that, too." She could help but want him more. She kissed him with everything in her being. This was one of the better nights of her life. It was so much better than her date with Sesshomaru- there was a real connection here with Kouga and not just sex. Plus that date was just a bet anyway. She didn't feel anything for that jerk.

She could actually remember fully what happened in this one! Imagine that…

She could tell Kouga really did like her. It was written in his eyes, his expression and the way he looked at her explained it all.

He dropped her off quite late at her apartment and there was honest conversation. He didn't act like she was beneath him. He called her by her _name. _Not Higurashi or woman but _Kagome. _

"Thank you for everything Kouga. Tonight was absolutely amazing." She smiled genuinely and in complete and absolute happiness.

"Anything for you, and I have to agree." He smiled his signature smirk as he pulled her close,  
"Would you like to go-"

"Yes!" she laughed while answering him before he finished.

"Out with me on Tuesday?" he laughed with her as she pulled him as close as possible to her body. She crashed her lips to his. She was quite the initiative one, wasn't she?

"I'll call you?" he asked in a daze after they broke from the kiss while she nodded.

He pulled away from her slightly because if he didn't than he might do something he'd regret later. He really wanted to be with Kagome and by being an idiot he didn't want to ruin what they could have because he couldn't control his desire.

"I'll miss you." Kagome cooed as she held on to him and kissed his neck.

Kouga smiled at her affectionateness and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't want to rush anything, Kagome. I don't want to ruin what we can have by moving too fast...because I really care and to like you, A LOT."

She couldn't help but smile into his neck as she released him to open her door before kissing him goodbye.

"I feel the same Ga-kun." He smirked at her nickname for him as he left her apartment building.

Sunday Morning

Kagome woke up Sunday morning to her phone ringing she groaned in irritation as she picked it up. "What the hell do you want?" she asked, her irritation evident for all parties involved.

"Woman open the door." Sesshoumaru demanded for once not saying anything to rile her up.

"Sesshomaru! It's way too early for this please…just go home. I'm tired and I refuse its fucking _Sunday! _I'm not dressed and I honestly don't plan on getting either."

"I could care less if you are wearing a damn lobster costume or Lingerie! _**Now open up the damn door.**_" He growled sarcastically, it appeared that fluff ball was getting mad. Hehehehe.

"Fine, fine...whatever his royal Lord Fluff ball desires. You're a total pain in my ass." Kagome groaned, after, she hung up the phone and got out the bed grabbing her robe she walked to her front door and opened it to see Sesshoumaru smiling. Oh kami…he was smiling.

"Good morning Kagome, how are you feeling?" he asked, his tone unfeeling not to mention he could care less.

"I'm fine, but you're stupid pompous ass woke me up." she told him in a bitchy tone, she really didn't care right now he was the one who came barging in.

"Too bad for you wench, but I needed to talk to you. We have yet to finish our previous conversation." Kagome replied with quite unconvinced tone,

"You mean the actual one or the let's get into my pants one?" She countered, a hand on her hip as she swayed back and forth.

"I do believe you weren't wearing pants, Higurashi." A smirk tugged lightly at his lips and she could help but roll her eyes and wait for him to explain himself.

"Higurashi, I haven't felt this way about a woman in a long time. I'm not going to let you get away so easily."

"But you're my boss and not to mention I don't need rumors being spread about how I got this job." she said as she looked at him in expectation. Yes she's attracted to him, but he's still her boss.

"You will be mine Kagome and if you believe I won't go to lengths than you are sadly mistaken." Sesshoumaru told her before kissing her on the lips before leaving her apartment. She collapsed on her couch and brought her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs to rest her chin on her knees.

Kagome looked at her he car was and a few tears fall from her eyes. She wiped away the tears because she wasn't about to let his arrogant ass win.

"Oh…he will pay for this little stunt."

Reviews please? It would make me positively a content authoress.


	6. Chapter 6 Cant Run From the Past

Chapter 6

Three days passed by incredibly slow for Kagome. All she wanted was to be with Kouga so she could get this thoughts out of her head.

All three days she day dreamed about Kouga's sexy body and…legs.

'_That man has nicer legs than I do!'_ Kagome thought dreamily while sitting at her desk in the entrance to Sesshomaru's office.

Kagome hadn't been able face him since sunday when he barged into her apartment and she didn't want to end up confused and be forced to choose the wrong person. Her she really wanted Kouga but she couldn't deny she connected to Sesshomaru on a incredibly high sexual level but she couldn't have both. Being with Sesshomaru caused major problems, so shes leaning way more to Kouga.

Reasons:

1) She didn't work with Kouga  
2) He called her by her actual name.  
3) He didn't want to rush things.  
4) Wanted a REAL relationship with her.  
5) He saw who she really was.

As much as she hated avoiding Lord Fluff Ball, it had to be done if she wanted something real with Kouga without his royal fluffiness destroying it.

'Thank, Kami!' She thought in joy because she survived through her stressful week to reach Tuesday. Tuesday was her date with Kouga, and it indeed was Tuesday.

During the course of three days, they had talked way too many hours on the phone, went out for lunch and just simply spent time together. She loved every singled minute of it. She could honestly relate to him and yet…she could relate to Sesshomaru as well.

Kagome felt so happy with Kouga…like a bird that had been let out of it cage to fly free in the sky.

They really became close and were beginning to know each other on intricate levels that only they could understand. Unfortunately, Sango and Rii hadn't been given the chance to **meet** him yet. Kami knows they'd flip over him. Both had been trying for years to find Kagome someone that was actually good guy and worth her time! Look, she did it by herself without someone else setting her up.

Kouga wasn't taking her somewhere too special, just to dinner and a movie. He wanted to show her that just because he had money that he was down to earth and didn't flaunt it. He was a person not an icon. He picked her up at her apartment and walked in to find a excited and happy Kagome.

"Kagome…sit down. We need to talk." He said slowly as Kagome sat down even more slowly and looked at him with a confused and scared expression.

Her eyes began to water, she knew that he was just too perfect and she wasn't perfect enough- far from it actually.

"Kagome…" Kouga breathed out trying to find the right words. He knew he didn't want her to get the wrong impression from this.

"Kouga, are you-" Kagome looked down to hide her tears.

"No…Not at all! I just want to tell you a couple of things and ask a few questions." He grinned and wiped away her tears with his thumb in a comforting manner. He wouldn't leave her even if death were chasing on his heels.

"Oh...okay." Kagome's frown was replaced with a bright smile. She hugged him with all of the strength she had locked inside her body.

"I-I thought..." She cried into his chest, she thought she actually almost lost him.

Kouga hugged her frail body to his own and replied soothingly,

"Kagome… I would never hurt you, intentionally." He rubbed small circled patterns on her back. Kagome pulled away to look at his piercing sky blue eyes and muttered a thank you before closing the space between them.

"What do I need to know?" Kagome asked quickly, wanting to dissipate her fear.

"First, I'm a wolf youkai, Second, what happened with Sesshomaru-will it affect us?" He looked at her demandingly but still showed he cared.

"First- I'm a miko so I kinda already knew. Inuyasha and I had a bet. That's the only reason I went on the date with him but there was alcohol involved. Enough to make me lose the slight control I had. There's definitely an attraction but there's no way in hell I'd let it affect us. I want you and only you." She smiled at him gently and at his shocked look, of course she wanted only him. He smiled happily and kissed her avidly.

"Kagome, that's all needed to hear…will you be my girlfriend?"

"I wouldn't want anything else." She kissed him tenderly and eased into the kiss. For the first moment in her life Kagome felt secure.

-6 months later-

Kouga and Kagome had been dating for six months now. You would think Sesshomaru would get the memo? Apparently not.

Kagome's 24th birthday was today and Kouga planned something very special. He and Kagome were walking in the park feeding bread to the chirping birds when her cell phone rang. She definitely didn't recognize the number.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know…" Kagome replied to Kouga's question.

"Answer it, you may find out." He laughed as he walked away to give her space and feed other birds. Kagome shook her head at her boyfriend but she couldn't wipe the smile from her face when she was with him and decided to take him up on his suggestion.

"Ohayoo?" She answered, her tone unsure.

"Kagome! Is that you?"

"Mistuko! I forgot how to speak English for a minute there!" Kagome laughed, completely shocked that she heard from her friend in America.

"Yes! How are you Kags?" Mistuko asked cheerfully, kami Kagome missed her.

"I'm good! How are you? It's been ages since we've talked." Kagome laughed as she sat down on the park bench with her legs underneath her.

"I'm great and I also happen to be in Tokyo!" Kagome froze before getting excited she almost couldn't stop moving in her seat.

"What! No! You're serious? Come to Mannaka Kooen! How long are you staying?" Kagome asked in excitement.

"Two or three weeks, I guess. I'm out on business and I figured I'd come out to see you while I have time." Mistuko laughed. She sounded so happy and not anything like the last time she and Kagome talked. That felt like such a long time ago.

"Alright! See you, Uko!" Kagome hung up the phone and she was happier that she had talked to her long time friend.

"Who was that?" Kouga asked curiously as he walked back up to Kagome, seeing she was off the phone.

"Oh…an old friend from America who's in Tokyo. We haven't talked in a quite a long time. It's alright that she comes right?"

Kouga nodded quickly before laughing,

"Yea…I kind of figured. I heard every word." He smiled as Kagome swatted at him,

"I didn't know you spoke English!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise but then she realized that hello he's one of the most powerful businessmen in the world along with Sesshomaru. So naturally, he spoke English.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice shouted as Kagome turned around then jumped out Kouga's arms and ran to Mitsuko.

"Good Kami! Look at you!" Kagome giggled as she hugged her friend. She felt like a school girl again.

Mistuko had long chocolate mahogany colored locks-down to the small of her back. Her eyes were dark-brown black orbs that seemed endless. She couldn't believe how mature Uko looked now.

"I guess you've finally grown out of the unsure and lanky teenager I remember!" Kagome pointed out

"Take a look in the mirror, Kags! You look like a damn super model! You look so different than you did in High School, Kagome." Mistuko smiled mischievously as she nudged Kagome in the arm playfully.

"Mistuko, this is my boyfriend, Kouga Tokinamo."

"The Kouga Tokinamo, huh? You got good taste Kags. It's nice to meet you, Kouga." Mistuko grinned cheekily as she extended her hand out to him.

"And you also." Kouga returned as he shook Mitsuko's hand. Mistuko wasn't surprised that he spoke English. He was a businessman after all.

Kagome cleared her throat,

"So…how long has it been since…" Kagome questioned carefully, she knew this was a touchy subject.

"It's been 7 months. Hope and I are fairing fine…she really doesn't understand our situation, though." Mistuko choked out, still trying to keep her smile plastered to her face but failed miserably as a tear strolledleisurely down her cheek.

"Uko.." Kagome embraced her friend as Mistuko broke down in her arms.

"Kagome, I'm fine…thank you. I know my mate was murdered but Shippo wouldn't have wanted me to avenge him but instead look after our daughter." Mistuko breathed trying to regain her composure.

"Of course, why don't you have a look around Tokyo for a bit? It will calm your nerves. Trust me!" Kagome smiled comfortingly.

"How could I not?" Mistuko laughed wholeheartedly while Kagome joined her. The tension instantly melted away.

"I will call you when I get off work, there's an ATM around here somewhere! Then you'll come with us for my birthday dinner. All my friends here are taking me out. Now, how does that sound, Uko?"

Mistuko laughed at the nickname and replied,

"Sounds amazing, Kags." Kagome waved as she headed back to work after giving Kouga a kiss goodbye. She couldn't forget about her boyfriend, he was too good to forget.  
'I've never her as happy as she is now. Even when she was with Ryan…' Mistuko contemplated as she watched Kagome walk out of sight.

Back in High School, Kagome dated a guy named Ryan all four years. She was accepted at Tokyo University and moving to Japan while Ryan was going to go Ohio State on a Basketball scholarship. Naturally, fate took its course and the relationship ended.

He was going to propose to her the night she broke up with him, but he understood her life was there. Not in America…and not with him.

Mistuko could still remember how broken-hearted Ryan was. It took him a long time to get over Kagome. Kagome was everyone's ray of light, she's the girl every guy wish they had and who every girl wanted to be. It was a shame that they broke up. But she was glad Kagome was happy now.

She remembered when she Kagome for the first time in years. Her smile actually reached her eyes and she was held more confidence in herself than ever before. Kagome always had confidence but because of everything that happened with her father she never really had as much as she did now.

To be honest...itilluminated her

Kagome finally achieved happiness, it shone through her smile, her eyes, everything about her screamed,

"I love my life, and I'm content with everything in it!" For the sake of Kagome she really hoped the Kamis decided to stop being cruel to Kagome and actually allow her to live blissfully.

When Kagome was with Ryan…she was only half glowing, but with Kouga she glowed 100%.

Kagome was now a confident, happy and a fulfilledwoman and all because of this guy Kouga.

"So…" Mistuko stuttered, unsure of what to say because words seemed to escape her at that moment. But luckily, they came back.

"You really love her don't you?" He nodded as his answer, a smile gracing his features and somehow making him look younger than his 26 years of age.

"When I walked over here, I barely recognized Kagome...and I thought, no way! That can't be her! That can't be her...' She's never been this happy, so thank you Kouga." Mistuko smiled in return.

"She's really in love with you. You make her stand out in a crowd. I could feel her aura from a mile away not knowing it was her. She glows." She finished.

'I make her glow?' Kouga thought in amazement. Kagome was his everything, he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy and seeing her smile. He'd do anything for that woman.

"Yes you do." Mistuko answered Kouga, a wicked grin playing upon her lips while her deep brown eyes gleaming in a playful manner.

"You read my mind didn't you? Which means you're a Kistune? Am I correct?"

She nodded and returned,

"What are your plans for Kagome-because if you are just using her-" Mistuko's aura began to flare to prove her point,

"I plan to marry her and ask her to become my mate, tonight actually. It's a surprise…so you don't know anything." He ordered sternly as Mitsuko laughed mockingly at him.

"Are you going turn her?" she asked suspiciously.

"Only if she wants me to." He hoped silently, which did not go unnoticed by Mistuko.

"I see, good answer. You are not nearly as strong as a Ryuu or Inu. But your speed and stealth can overcome pure strength when it comes to a Ryuu." She scoffed before continuing

"An Inu you have abosolutely no chance against…not even a Inu hanyou. That's quite sad." Mistuko said in a bored tone while picking at her nails.

"Is a _**kitsune**_ questioning my abilities?" She looked up with a glare and snarled,

"Yes I am! We are talking about the safety of Kagome, my** pack mate**, here!" Mistuko roared at Kouga who widened his eyes in surprise at the strength the Kistune Youkaiess had within her.

"Don't worry, Mistuko. I will gladly give my life to protect her." His tone softened as he looked her firmly in eyes**. **

Her eyes softened,

'_If I don't protect her well enough…Then I'll be damned that Sesshomaru won't.' _Kouga thought, Mistuko didn't bother to answer.


	7. Chapter 7 Too Much Information

Chapter 7

Kagome had been promoted to InuTashio's personal assistant, very high ranks-and pay! InuTashio was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father and also the owner of Tashio Corp. Sesshomaru would inherit the company while Inuyasha would become V.P. when InuTashio passed it on.

"Congratulations, Kagome!" Mistuko smiled as Kagome replied in gratitude,

"Thank you. I've worked pretty damn hard for this company!" Kagome laughed, she couldn't stop laughing because she was so damn happy. She made a hell of a lot more money than she did before.

"So to celebrate before I leave, We are taking you to one of these beaches around here!" Mistuko declared in an obnoxious way of determination and confidence.

"You still do that! It's been what six LONG years, Mistuko!" Kagome teased somewhat harshly and continued,

"Well, at least you've grown a backbone; I'll have to say I'm proud of ya, uko!" Kagome smirked smugly.

"Thanks, _Kaggy_." Mistuko said sarcastically as she watched Kagome cringe. She knew Kags hated that nickname.

"You should be grateful- you never get compliments from me."

"You were our leader...and we accepted that aspect and still followed you." Mistuko bowed her head in acknowledgment**.  
**  
'_She was your Pack Leader_!' Kouga mentally exclaimed to Mistuko.

'_Yes, she was. Kagome was the one who took on the responsibility without hesitation or knowledge of that _her___acting as the Alpha of our pack, to be honest. We told her about it later of course._

_She was a natural. Still, is and she took over watching and taking care of us.' Mistuko returned fully. _

_'How many members did you have in your pack?' _Kouga continued his questionnaire_. _

_"Six, There was Moriko, Shizuka, Emiko, Kagome, myself and Ryan. _

By the time they realized Kagome left, they had been in deep mental conversation.

_'During our time together, which was four years to be correct. We learned so much from each other.' _

_'So she was already taking on Alpha responsibilities?' _Kouga asked quite excited about the whole situation.

_'She never took kindly to orders. Kagome was aggressive when it came to people harming her pack and other Alphas. Granted she wasn't a youkai but that doesn't mean she didn't have it in her. Where the hell do you think all that growling came from?_

_She wouldn't let anyone get too close, either.' _Mistuko mentally laughed.

'_What were her best qualities, as a leader I mean?' _Kouga continued questioning.

_'Well, She analyzed everything - as leader she had to- even those in our pack. Kagome didn't and still doesn't like traitors- who does really? _

_Like Shizuka-the liar, and Emiko- the back stabber. _

_Kagome didn't want our pack to be destroyed because of two idiots she decided to trust. _

_But excluding them-we only really had four in our pack. _

_Emiko was on and off and not to mention a COMPLETE whore! _

_Kagome did not want that kind of attention drawn to us either...and Shizuka, Kagome didn't want to take any more chances with her. _

_I always acted as the most forgiving...which was my strength...but unfortunately also my weakness.' _Mistuko sighed in defeat.

_'I see...' _Kouga said uncertain of what Mistuko was going to say next.Kouga understood that as an Alpha- and as a pack mate.

_'What else happened?' _He asked wanting to know everything and anything he could about his soon-to-be-mate.

_'After her parents' divorce...she grew even more protective and became more responsible along with being more analytic. Kagome had to be strong-' _

_'To have a strong pack and protect it at all costs.' Kouga _finished Mistuko's sentence for her.

_'Like every Leader does...you should know that more than anyone, Wolf Prince.' _Mistuko smirked at Kouga's shocked expression.

_'Anyways...she loved us like a real family...I know she still does. _

_That's why we were such a strong pack. But when we all graduated…it was the apocalypse for our pack. We had to disband.' _Mistuko sighed at her memories playing in her mind_. _

_'What happened to everyone?' _

_'Well, Kagome came here as you know, Ryan went off to Ohio State, Shizuka went to College of DuPage, Moriko went to North Western, Emiko got knocked up and didn't even go to college, and I went to North Eastern. When Kagome left, we all fell apart...it was pure chaos!' _Mistuko laughed sadistically which made Kouga cringe in fear and disturbance.

_'But, you were all strong for her...weren't you?' _

Mistuko nodded as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Kouga embraced her in a comforting manner.

Mistuko blushed heavily but quickly said thank you and pulled out of his embrace.

_'We were. But we've all started our own and even though my mate has passed…Hope and I live on for Shippo. _

_It's time for Kagome to finally do something for herself...time for her to start her own pack.' _With that said…Mistuko took her leave to Kagome's apartment.

Next chapter- Kagome's daddy. Ooooh not looking to fun.


	8. Chapter 8 Proposal

Chapter 8- Life Goes On

Mistuko waited patiently at Kagome's apartment when Kagome walked in groggily,

You sure took your sweet time didn't you?" Mistuko half growled with a smirk to show she was joking around.

"That was so funny that I forgot to laugh, hahaha." Kagome laughed sarcastically to prove her point and also to have the last word, smart ass until the end.

"I told Kouga about the pack." Kagome froze and snarled in fury,

"That was my-our concern ONLY!" She ground out in a commanding tone.

"Looks like our leader's back." Mistuko grinned smugly while Kagome whipped around to face the grinning kistune.

"You know as well as I do that we disbanded…I've- we've all moved on, Mistuko. We have all started our own packs now." She continued in the same tone.

"But, we are all still connected by our bond…now tell me, for the whole time I've been here could you not tell what I felt because I'm pretty damn sure could! You were emanating happiness and directing it to me by instinct! So, don't tell me we aren't still pack, Kagome Higurashi!" Mistuko snarled in anger at Kagome who was taken aback by Mistuko's sudden outburst but then regained her composure.

"Don't challenge me, Mistuko Watanabe! You are trying my patience!" Kagome growled quietly know full well that Mistuko could hear her without a doubt.

"It's what I'm supposed to do. You remember that much." Mistuko's angry expression faded and was replaced with her trademark smirk. Kagome smiled her anger disappearing from sight also. Both women began to laugh at their stupidity and headed out the door. They soon arrived at the Hiten's restaurant, Kagome's favorite now, to find smiles on both Sango and Ashuri's faces,a smirking Inuyasha, a grinning Miroku, both InuTashio and Izayoi holding each other smiling at Kagome, scowling Sesshomaru- until he looked at Kagome and his expression softened but then his stoic mask returned within a split second, and a loving and welcoming Kouga with open arms to greet her.

"Mr. Tashio, Lady Izayoi? What are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed in surprise, she thought it was just going to be a couple of people not everyone. Well she wasn't upset at all. She wanted to share this with everyone and it wound up working out in the end.

"Oh hush! We have the right, after all." InuTashio said while leaving the arms of his mate to go to Kagome.

"We see you as one of our own pups, Kagome. Otherwise we would _NOT_ be here right now, my dear." He smiled genuinely and snaked his arm around his mate and Kagome's shoulder as Izayoi joined into the hug while Kouga made his way over to the gathering group.

" You and Rii are our only daughters so naturally we have to spoil you! Beside's we couldn't miss our daughter's 24th birthday!" Izayoi smiled happily as she dragged out the word "spoil".

"Thank you. Everyone…I am completely speechless." All of the sudden two tanned arms barricaded her in their embrace. Kagome couldn't help but relax in his hold. This was how things were meant to be but at the same time she could help but gaze at Sesshomaru to see a flash of hurt in his eyes but the he placed his stoic mask back in place. She disregarded this thought.

"Kouga.." She smiled, his name tasted like sugar on her lips. A sugar she wanted to taste many, many times.

"Yes, koi?" He growled in a loving gesture as she turned around in his embrace while others tried not to watch the loving couple and intrude on their intimacy.

"I love you." She whispered quietly in his ear while Kouga was taken by surprise but returned with all the more love,

"I love _you_, Kagome." Kagome smiled into his chest and clung to him with every ounce of strength in her body.

"How _**adorable**_." Kagome turned around along with everyone else to the source.

"_**You**_." Kagome spat with venom dripping of every syllable.

"Is that anyway to talk to your own father?" The man walked closer to her and the rest of the group.

"Why are you here, Naraku?" Kagome snarled in disgust at the man.

"What...am I no longer allowed to see my daughter?" Naraku said all too innocently while smirking at his daughter's expression.

"You disowned me, although I can't say I care!" She yelled in frustration.

"Because you are in league with _**them **_and that blasted piece of _**wolf shit.**_" Naraku lifted his upper lip in disgust as he pointed toward the Tashio's and Kouga, earning a snarl from all four canines.

"But if you don't ever go near them again, I'll revoke the disownment." Naraku's smirk never faltered.

"Never, they are my family! After all the shit you put me through you disgusting filth…you weren't and will never be my father!"

"Then what is InuTrashio to you!" Naraku hissed at Kagome his intense crimson orbs flaring in his fury.

"InuTashio is more of a father then you'll ever be! You always were a bastard weren't you Naraku...no wonder mother left you."

"Why you-!" Naraku snarled as he raised his hand to slap her but suddenly a snarl was heard and Izayoi screamed to her mate,

"InuTashio!" She held onto his arm trying to make his scarlet pools return to their once amber orbs.

"Father!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged InuTashio and his eyes returned to amber.

"You **EVER** talk to my pup that way again..." InuTashio roared as Kouga continued,

"Or my Girlfriend..."

"We _**will **_kill you!" Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inutashio snarled in a promising death tone.

"Like you filthy dogs could ever defeat me. Oh and Kagome! I'll be back." Naraku growled while exiting out the door.

Kagome's phone began to ring,

"moshimoshi, Kagome Higurashi!" She said cheerfully, trying to forget all about the previous events that had just occurred.

"Kagome! Happy Birthday baby! Which restaurant are you at?"

"Mom?" She asked in a cheery voice and answered,

"_Bikkurigyouten._"

"Okay, see you in a couple of minutes! Bye honey." Kagome hung up, surprised her mother was in Tokyo, when the line went dead. Sango smiled along with Ashirii,

"Let me guess..." Sango contemplated as Ashirii finished her sentence,

"Your mother?" Kagome nodded and giggled at the two as a certain someone snuck up behind her.

"Boo!" Kagome screamed in surprise only to turn around to see Hiten's smug smirk dancing across his lips.

"Not funny, Hiten!" She shouted in anger while everyone else laughed.

"What's everyone laughing about!?" A woman with long dark brown hair to her waist and swirly emerald pools gazed at the group in confusion.

"Mother!" Kagome smiled as she hugged her mother.

"Everyone, this is my mother, Jennifer Borina." Jennifer smiled as she walked over to Sango, Rii, Miroku and Mistuko.

"Hello, dears!" She said and hugged each of them and looked Mistuko over.

"My, how you've grown!" She smiled as Mistuko returned the smile. Both, InuTashio and Izayoi walked over along with Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru.

"Mom, this is Inuyasha," Kagome gestured toward Inuyasha,"These two here are, InuTashio and his wife Lady Izayoi. InuTashio is my boss, and basically the father Narak never was. Izayoi is like mom two to me!" Kagome smiled as she hugged both.

"It's good to know my daughter is in very good hands, Naraku would just beat her and there is NO way in HELL I'd let her go through that like I did. Thank you."

"How dare he! I'm sorry you had to go through that." Izayoi placed a comforting hand on Jennifer's shoulder.

"That's why I left him and took Gome with me." Jennifer smiled cheerfully before continuing,

"Anyways! It's Kagome birthday we should be celebrating not listening to old sob stories!"

InuTashio smiled, he now knew where Kagome obtained changing-the-subject-to-not-be-about-me quality.

"This is Sesshomaru…and this," Kagome encircled her arms around Kouga's torso with a happy smile,

"Is the love of my life Kouga Tokinamo." Kouga returned the hug and held her as close as he could.

"Really...you had better treat my baby right or god so help you Mr. Tokinamo." Jennifer warned pointing her finger at Kouga.

"Believe me, Ms. Borina…That is exactly what I intend to do." Then at that moment, Kouga bent down on one knee…

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Sango and Rii awed while Miroku-covered Sango's mouth as Inuyasha did the same for Rii.

Izayoi and Jennifer had tears in their eyes and began crying together, while InuTashio, Miroku and Inuyasha grinned. Sesshomaru eyes betrayed his expression…pain shown in his amber pools with his mouth scowled and Mistuko smiled and wacked Hiten over the head.

"Oww! Hey what was that for!" HE exclaimed.

"For not bringing out the food by now, what else!" She growled in annoyance,

"Now go!" She commanded with a swinging snap toward the kitchen as Hiten walked away mumbling incoherent nothings about stupid kitsune females. Everyone began laughing at the two and Kagome regained her composure before answering,

"Kouga…I-YES! YES!" She jumped into his arms as he stood up spun her around.

"I love you so much, Kagome." He embraced her while he took in her scent.

"I know Kouga, I know. I feel the same."

"Will you become my mate?" he whispered softly into her ear.

"Yes...yes Kouga, I will." She returned with utter happiness. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was finally allowed to be happy!

"So when ya guys going to have the wedding?" Inuyasha asked as Mistuko went trailing after Hiten to get that food.

"Oh!" Both Izayoi and Jennifer exclaimed in unison and continued,

"We are leaving," Jennifer said while Izayoi finished,

"To plan your wedding!" They smiled and ran out the door.

The next couple of hours were filled with laughter, happiness, wedding stories, just celebrating.

That was the best birthday Kagome had by far...and to top it off-

-later that night-

Kouga and Kagome returned to his apartment because Mistuko was staying at hers, and Jennifer was staying with InuTashio and Izayoi.

They entered through the door and both were kissing the other with every single ounce of passion in their bodies, were somehow making it down the hallway and into Kouga's bedroom,

"Kagome, are you sure you're ready?" She nodded and answered,

"Are you, Kouga?"she panted already overcome with lust as she rolled her hips into his causing him to moan into her neck.

**Lemon Alert**

Kouga ripped Kagome's clothes off her body, Kagome gasped as the cool night air hit her bare skin.

"Kouga I wanted this for so long." She said as he pushed her down on the bed. Kouga removed his clothes and began kissing Kagome on her long pale neck. He lightly bit and nipped at her it.

Kagome moaned against him, she ran her hands up and down his back. Kouga looked at her beautiful full breasts; his lips and tongue were cool as he wrestled her for dominance. He smiled as he broke the kiss leaving Kagome wanting more.

"You feel so good." She said

Kouga her lips to his, heat and tension coiling inside both of them.

She ran her hand up his chest stroking his chiseled abs.

His tongue flicked one nipple and then the other before his mouth curled around its hardened tip.

Kagome gasped as he licked and nibbled, then withdrew, he then placed his long fingers where she desired most, Kagome moaned his name.

Kogua positioned himself between her legs, Kagome opened herself wider to him, she pressed him closer. Once Kouga was inside of her, the pleasure was almost too much to bear. He pumped into her as she gritted her teeth.

They moved as one for a while, their bodies as one. When she cried out, he drove into her one more time. "Kagome!" he shouted out her name.

In the silence that followed, Kagome held Kouga closer. He stroked her hair before falling asleep in each other's arms.

okay my readers i did not write this, my wonderful Beta…kudos to Kags21! she has been with me for a long time now...so thank her for this wonderful story...because without her it would not be so wonderful people! i feel like we're on a talk show or something! lol Well, I need to get to about 35 reviews for the next chappie...but guys who have stuck with me on this story...thanks alot.


	9. Chapter 9 Tradegy Strikes

Chapter 9- Tragedy strikes

Kagome woke to find Koga gone, then she thought leisurely,

'He must have gone to his meeting already.' She smiled blissfully and in pure happiness. After that night, she was on Cloud Nine at that moment. Koga was everything she had ever dreamed of but at the same moment Kagome still, she imagined Sesshomaru in his place. But regardless, she was Koga's mate, not Sesshomaru's. Though part of her wanted Sesshomaru and Kagome knew that part of her was the truth.

She would not deny it anymore, how could she deny the truth? Kagome wanted to be with both…but she could not have both. She is Koga's mate and it would stay that way. Kagome slowly walked into the extravagantly decorated and black crystallizedwashed out granite tiled kitchen. How in the hell did her life get so screwed up, oh wait, she's Kagome Higurashi! Fated hated Miss Higurashi...sucked to be her, but then again. How did her life get so Glamourous? She pulled what she would make for breakfast out of the stainless steel fridge and slowly made her way over to the phone. She almost dialed a very familiar number but decided against it. During the course of that night, Kagome woke up screaming and Koga had been there to comfort her, but that was just it. Her dream seemed so real that it had to be reality. Kagome recalled the dream, and tears once again were brought to her eyes.

(flashback)

"Koga! Please wait!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping her cries reached her mate as she ran to him. Koga turned around to face Kagome with a genuine smile and stepped backwards into the street as he watched his mate come to him. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw a 18 wheeler Semi hurdling towards him. Her legs pumped as she ran faster in a failed attempt to reach him but she wasn't fast enough, she wasn't strong enough. Kagome screamed a blood curdling scream as Koga was hit head on, smiling at her as his body crumpled into a heap of nothing.

"I want you to be happy, Kagome. I love you."

"KOGA! NO! Koga NOOOO!" Kagome shook her head while she screamed in pain. She could feel herself falling to the ground as she watched her mate die right before her eyes.

Kagome woke up screaming to find Koga beside her wrapping his arms around his mate,

"Kagome, Kagome! What's wrong?" Worry laced into his baritone voice. Kagome sobbed against his chest, her own heaving in fear of losing her mate like her dream as Koga continued to comfort her by rocking back and forth in a soothing manner.

"Koga…promise you'll never leave me. Promise me, please." Kagome pleaded as she cried harder.

"Kagome, I promise with my heart and soul."

(End of flashback)

Tears rolled down Kagome's face as she was rocked by the events of her dream. After a half an hour of crying all of her tears away, she decided that she was going to go see Mitsuko and talk to someone about this that didn't know Sesshomaru that well to the point where he could find out about her little dream.

Kagome was nearing the hotel Mistuko was staying at and darted to her door. She knocked vigorously

"Mistuko?"

The door went unanswered, so she barged in to see Sesshomaru and Mistuko, together.  
"Mistuko…? Sesshomaru…?" Kagome whispered softly before dashing away from that room as fast as she could while tears stained her beautiful face once more with Mistuko trailing after her.

"Kagome, wait, please! Let me explain!" The kitsune begged helplessly,

Kagome turned around abruptly and started towards Mistuko,"You Bitch! How dare you, after everything I've done for you, everything we've been through together…You ungrateful piece of shit! Don't you ever show you face in my presence AGAIN!" Kagome slapped Mistuko with such force, the kitsune was sprawled out on the floor and stumbling to regain her composure.

Kagome stormed away as Sesshomaru caught her wrist,"What do _**you**_ want, dog!? You really are dog shit…my father was right! How-How could you do this to me!" Kagome thundered in rage, pain, sorrow and a vortex of swirling emotions twisting around inside her sapphire orbs as tears of fury streamed out.

"Kagome, I can explain." He looked at her with no emotion whatsoever after receiving her reply,

"EXPLAIN WHAT SESSHOMARU! THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO SAY, ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AFTER THIS, DO NOT TALK TO MY MATE EITHER...I DO NOT CARE HE IS YOUR CLIENT BEST FRIEND OR WHATEVER! YOU ARE A HEARTLESS BASTARD. YOU NEVER CARED, NEVER ONCE DID YOU ACTUALLY CARE ME, NOT ONCE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE CARED ABOUT ME. I...I never ever want to see your face again. Good bye, Sesshomaru Taisho." Kagome left the two, hoping to never see them again. She beat on her steering wheel with all her strength, only to let the pain free.

"If he's your mate, why is there no mark Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered as he watched the one woman that he actually saw a life with walk out on him.

She drove away from her problems...if only for a little while the pain subsided, she would do it...just let it all go. She drove out to Kyoto...out of everyone's reach, for now at least. As the pain flowed, melody dripped off her tongue.

"Maybe if my heart stops beating It won't hurt this much

And never will I have to answer again to anyone

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go

But I can't find the words to tell you

I don't want to be alone

But now I feel like I don't know you

One day you'll get sick of saying that everything's alright

And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending just like I am tonight

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go

But I can't find the words to tell you I don't want to be alone

But now I feel like I don't know you

Let this go

Let this go

But I'll never let this go

But I can't find the words to tell you

I don't want to be alone

But now I feel like I don't know you

I'll never let this go

I can't find the words to tell you

That now I feel like I don't know you..." 

Three days later

Kagome finally returned to her life after the pain subsided. She had a feeling today would be a bad day...she had no idea how bad things could possibly get. Kagome parked her car in the parking lot of her work. She had called Inu Tashio and told him everything that happened when she first arrived in Kyoto. Suddenly, she saw Koga walking away from her building as she ran towards him,  
"Koga! Please wait!" She shouted…her eyes widened in fear. Her dream-had just become reality. Except everything went by so much slower. Koga turned around at the sound of his mate's voice and smiled stepping backwards. The whole accident went by in slow motion for Kagome as she ran faster than she had in her life. But it still wasn't good enough…still wasn't fast enough.  
"Koga! NO! KOGAAAA!" Her anguished scream pierced the air as everything became silent to watch Kagome's life fall apart once more. The Paramedics and Police arrived to find Kagome clinging to Koga's body crying over him. Everyone was informed and arrived to the scene shortly.

Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms pulling her away from Koga's body, Kagome just wouldn't allow that. "Inuyasha put me down! I want to be with my mate!" She screamed, sobbed, pain clearly evident in her voice. She flailed her arms and kicked her legs with such force no human woman should have within her.  
"He's gone, Kagome! There's nothing you can do for him now!" Inuyasha reasoned…or tried to.  
"NO. He's…he's not dead…it's all a dream. No." She collapsed to the ground with her head in her hands. Salt never left the woman's scent. Kagome was informed of Mistuko's leave…and felt a large stab of pain but she dismissed it.

Over the next couple of weeks Kagome also received a call that rocked her world once again...Mistuko was murdered and her daughter Hope was living with her grandmother. Kagome's life was never ever the same after everything was stripped from her life…But then again who would be after one of your close friends slept with your last lover who still held some of you, then your mate was brutally killed before your eyes and there was absolutely nothing you could do to save the most important person in your life, and then find out your friend who you never wanted to see again that slept with your last lover was murdered.

Another thank you to my Beta, Kags21! Without her, the story would be nothing like it is! THANK YOU FOR READING!


	10. Chapter 10 Revenge Is A Hateful Bitch

Okay..here's the MUCH long awaited Chapter 10! yay, I finally got it to ya'll! hahaha well i really hope you guys like it...i went through hell and back to think this shit up but i did have some ideas relayed to me and at the end everyone will have one big fat thank you!

Chapter 10

' Oh my god...he's really dead...no...he's not-my husband is not dead.'

Kagome thought in horror as she looked with a horribly dead stare at the seemingly endless white and lifeless ceiling that she once shared with Kouga, that is before he died just days before. She silently moved her gaze to that of the non-existent warmth she **should** have felt, and that **should **have been lying next to her in their bed, in their apartment, not just a lonely widow wallowing in her misery because the house she once shared is no longer housing her husband and herself…just her.

Kagome inhaled deeply, but along with the breath came the thought she wished she could believe, but she knew she couldn't because she wasn't living a dream, but a nightmare. This was for real...her life with Kouga was now just a faint whisper on the wind…along with everything she thought herself to be but unfortunately, as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, it was the cold hard reality of her life...she just was not meant to be happy. Damned fates just wouldn't allow it.

Kagome had lost everyone dear in her life, the ones she had been extremely close to, the ones that were taken from her right under her nose, and the before she noticed they were lost to her and there was absolutely nothing the poor girl could do about it. In essence, she had lost her father to everything she was taught to resent, her first love Ryan, her brother that she held most dear was brutally murdered before her eyes by the one she used to call "father", her best friend since childhood the one she could come home to and cry her eyes out to Mistuko, the mate of her best friend who Kagome considered a brother Shippo, and now her husband Kouga. But if she was not careful, she could lose Sesshomaru along with Kouga, too. This is the reason why she refused. It was too much to bear. That's exactly why she would get her revenge on him…Naraku. The one who took everything she held close from her, yes her father would pay for everything he's done to her...

'Naraku...you are a dead man.'

Kagome sat outside now looking up at the sun thinking about her mate's death. She always knew her father was so cruel but part of her didn't think he would go this far. But he had and she knew he would do more to her to break her down even more, which was why she had to destroy Naraku even if it meant her losing her life in the process. But he would go down for what he had done to his own "daughter, for what he had done to her and her mother…for destroying the only happiness she had ever really had with someone this important to her…for destroying her.

More updates soon to come.

R&R please.


	11. Chapter 11 A Vengeful Heart

OMG I'm really sorry for the SUPER LONG update. But here is the long awaited update!

Chapter 11- A Vengeful Heart

"Kagome, you have to leave the house eventually." Sango cooed into Kagome's ear, begging almost pleading her to take control of her life again.

"Sango…I know you're trying to help me but you have NO idea what the hell I'm going through, Okay?" Kagome snarled quietly as she left the comfort of her best friend's embrace.

"Kagome-" Sango cried out softly, her voice almost a whimper against the stark silence of the darkened room. Every room in Kagome's apartment was so dark you could barely see through the curtains. Ever since Kouga died, Kagome had gone into depression. The once extremely happy and bubbly yet spitfire of a girl was ruined and all that was left of her was anger, hate, and alcohol. There really wasn't any food inside the refrigerator, and at this point Sango thought Kagome was starving and drinking herself into oblivion. Kami, who knows what the hell is going through her head right now. Kagome had relied on alcohol since the beginning and when there wasn't any in the house, she hit the bar. She came home with a different man every night. Never relying on her friends, the people who loved and cared deeply for her, only on the men and alcohol. Sango could only hope she wouldn't resort to drugs.

"Oh what the hell do you know Sango, your life is just PERFECT! Perfect little boyfriend, perfect job, You have nothing to ever worry about. You won't wake up one day thinking your life couldn't be any more perfect...and WHAM you find your Fiancée dead on the street! HA! Imagine that, oh that could never happen to_ perfect_ little Sango. Nope. NEVER!" Kagome laughed in a disturbing and unsettling manner. It cut Sango to the bone…it scared her. She'd never seen Kagome like this, ever.

"Kagome, you don't mean what you're saying." Sango tried to rationalize Kagome's behavior, hoping to knock some sense into her friend, but Kagome just wasn't having it. As well as trying to convince herself the real Kagome would never say these things to her.

"I know exactly what I'm saying Sango, and I've been wanting to get all this shit out for awhile now. So, get EVERYONE over here so I can tell them EXACTLY how I feel." She laughed once again; the same cold, chilling, disturbing laugh as she walked into her bedroom to get dressed for her little "friend" party, if she could even call them that anymore. She just wanted to leave everything behind, everything that was a part of the life she had when she was with Kouga. There were too many memories, too much for her to bear and if she wanted to get her revenge on Naraku, she had to cut all her ties to everyone else. She couldn't risk them being hurt because she was selfish and didn't want to make the necessary sacrifices that needed to be made. Oh well, if they didn't like it, too bad it was for their own good.

SO, the rest of the night she spent hurting her friends that were like family to her, telling them they weren't worth shit to her and they could go screw themselves. Rii was crying and screaming profanities at Kagome, which would have sent the old Kagome running for her money. Too bad they didn't now, Kagome wasn't even fazed.

"Did we even mean anything to you Kagome, or are you just a self wallowing BITCH who NEEDS to get over herself before one of us beats the shit out of you to knock some damn sense into that ice thick skull of yours! You, Kagome, are a fucking little BITCH-I can't believe you! We've been here since the beginning, Sango and I are your best friends, and you were ours. But apparently WE didn't get them memos we mean nothing to you anymore. We were the best thing, besides KOUGA, that ever happened to you-" Kagome whipped her head at the mention of her dead fiancée's name around to see Rii still screaming at her, she launched at her former best friend only to be backhanded by Rii faster than she could blink. For the first time in a while, she genuinely felt pain. Not pain tearing from the inside out, actual physical pain…it brought her back down to earth, reality. A place she didn't want to be right now.

"What the hell Rii!" Sango screamed as she ran to Kagome lying there on the floor, dazed and shocked.

"You can't baby her. She has to GET over this, Sango. We can't sit here and let her cry and pity herself and NEVER do anything to help herself like hmm I don't know…Go to REHAB!" Rii snarled in sarcasm as Kagome continued to stare at her in sheer shock and disbelief. Inuyasha stood next to his mate, ears flattened and completely shocked at what his mate did to their friend. Well kagome had been their friend.

"I think it's the pregnancy hormones…heheh." Inuyasha mumbled as Rii turned her fierce glare from Kagome to her mate.

"It's more than that. I have stood by, keeping my mouth shut, and knowing she was going through a lot and she didn't mean it. But now she goes and pulls THIS…I don't think so!" Rii fumed. "This whole time we have been here for her, caring and loving her. Being the family she never really had since Kouga's death. I know it was a lot to deal with-"

"You don't know shit!" Kagome screamed once again as she tried once again to get to Rii as Sango held her down.

"No, let her go. If you guys won't knock some sense into her I will, pregnant or not." Rii growled in annoyance of their situation and this bullshit with Kagome.

Sango looked at her in horror, as she held onto Kagome, who struggled beneath her flailing her arms to be set free of Sango's embrace.

"Sango, Rii's right. We've been here for her this whole time and she treats us like crap just let her go. Kagome's a big girl and she can make her own decisions." Miroku added along with a albeit Inuyasha.

"Fine…just don't hurt her please." Sango sighed with tears rolling down her cheeks as she took her place by Miroku. As soon as Sango's arms left Kagome's body, Kagome launched once again at Rii, only to be knocked down by a hard knuckled fist to the face. Sango couldn't look as she buried her face into Miroku's shoulder. A couple more hits were exchanged and Kagome was knocked out cold on the floor. Soon Inuyasha was carrying Kagome into her bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"I can't believe we just stood there and didn't stop her! Rii why in the SEVEN hells did you do this! You know what she's been going through!" Sango hissed in disgust as she glared at Rii, who was just as pissed as Sango was right now. She had just beaten the shit out of her best friend BECAUSE she cared. Did Sango not see that Kagome needed this! She needed some sense knocked into her and this was the only way. It was the only way, the only way.

Kagome saw only the alcohol, not pills not anything that could help her…she just wanted to cry, cry, cry and drink, drink, drink was all she ever did. She didn't eat, unless they shoved food down her throat. She'd been in the psyche ward _five_ times over the course of nine months. GREAT! It was a nightmare, sleepless nights not to mention restless. Not a good thing when you're pregnant. It was about time somebody started worrying about her health instead of Kagome's because by the end of this ordeal, if there was an end, Rii might not be ok. Her baby and her mate were most important to her,her family was most important and came above all else. She loved Kagome don't misunderstand this, but there's only so much a woman can take and Kagome was at Rii's limit. She was scared out of her mind and then everything went black...

"Rii! Oh my god I think she's going into labor...oh my god!" Sango screamed as she panicked.

"But she's not conscious, what if-" Sango continued in her frenzied state as Inuyasha was near hyperventilating. His mate and his baby could die...and all because of Kagome.

BAM! oh there is another cliffie...while Kagome is trying to pursue her revenge against Naraku she and her friends drift apart...will she be the end of everything she loves and ruin Inuyasha's new family by the death of his mate and unborn child?

Sorry it's soooo short!


	12. Chapter 12 Death is everlasting

Okay Guys I know that it's been a long time, but its because my computer was down for two and a half months and I mentioned it in my profile if anyone noticed :) But I will update much more so be prepared for this fanfiction to be much better then before ive rolled over a couple months and got through my writers block. Here's the chapter guys, but right now I am going to warn you of some serious topics that are going to come up in this chapter and future chapters and no flames people because I am providing insight for people who don't understand why people do certain things and the purpose for it. So I'm going to show people a different side of pain and tragedy, be prepared for some horrible things about to happen. But for the sake of my readers and their happiness, this story will have reality inside but in the end, a much HAPPIER side of reality. Now you're seeing reality at its worst and into Kagome's past we go!

**Chapter 12**

"Kagome, I swear I'll never forgive you if I lose my family over you. I swear TO KAMI Kagome, to Kami." Inuyasha cursed heavily, his tone laced with every ounce of anger he had ever held inside his body as it shook with his bottled fury. Rii was, in fact, going into labor and had to be rushed to the nearest hospital. Inuyasha had never been this scared in his entire life, not when he fell in love with Kikyo and lost her to death, not when he had lost his mother...not ever. As he held his unconscious mate in the comfort of his embrace he prayed to every kami he knew of to spare her life and the life of his child if possible. But in all truth, he just wanted his mate to be safe the most. His whole body shook, muscles convulsing, heartbeat racing faster than a horse, his stomach dropping to his feet. Every emotion he felt at that time was surfacing and all coming out at the same time; it was an overload and he had no idea how to handle it. If he lost his child, he would of course be devastated, but the loss of his mate would wreak much more havoc on his soul if he lost her.

"Inuyasha, breathe. She'll be fine, just breathe. Do it for her." Miroku consoled his friend while Inuyasha held on to Rii for dear life.

"Miroku, if I lose my mate because of _Kagome _I _WILL _kill that bitch, if it's the last damn thing I do. She could have potentially taken everything I LOVE from me Miroku...are you still going to FUCKING tell me to breathe if I don't wanna fucking DO THAT!" He roared defensively, his eyes flashing a dangerous blood red as he fought for control against his inner demon. Miroku sighed exasperatedly, nodding his head in agreement while carefully and cautiously walking out of the room, leaving Rii to Inuyasha, and him alone.

'Kami, why the hell does my head hurt so much?' Kagome thought in confusion as she moaned out painfully. Carefully pulling herself out of her bed, she looked over to her alarm clock out of habit and actually tried to remember what happened that could make her head hurt so much.

But Kagome soon realized that it was no use, she wasn't going to remember what happened anytime soon. Her whole body felt sore, almost as if she had gotten the shit beat out of her so bad she couldn't even stand up straight. Much less stand for that matter, carefully maneuvering herself to her kitchen she open the refrigerator to find her best friend inside its chilling depths, waiting patiently for her return. They always said alcohol could heal all wounds, or was that time? Well she didn't care, that was what she lived by and no one would try to tell her otherwise.

She did feel bad for yelling at Sango, but it needed to be done....if she was to succeed in pushing everyone away from her. Unfortunately, that was all she could remember about today. She quickly snatched the bottle of vodka from her refrigerator and took a long slow sip of it. Savoring the flavor as if it might be the last time she ever tasted it on her lips. Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as they always did, every single night. It was routine now. Slowly, Kagome slid down her counter to the cold tile beneath her feet. Tears falling from her sapphire orbs and onto his shirt, Kouga's. She still couldn't even say his name and it had already been almost a year since his death. This time, the tears felt different, as if someone was lightly carving the path of her tears into the skin of her face. Almost as if she was realizing something so important, but she was trapped and couldn't turn on the light in the dark confinements of her mind. She felt this was a turning point in her life, for the better or worse..she did not know. Kagome wasn't about to try and find out either, it was too painful. So she curled up against her cabinets on the cold floor, once again trying to drink her pain away. But it wasn't enough and she grabbed the nearest sharp object.

It was a long time since she had done this and the aged scars on her arm were proof. Inside Kagome was just a scared little girl and she couldn't fight the loss of her fiancée anymore. Everything hit hardest at her today because the more she sat there and cried, the more her past crept up on her. Capturing her in its horrifying embrace, making her remember things she locked away. Things she never wanted to ever think about again. If she could, she would erase her entire past from her memory up until she escaped from her father. That was the only time in her life when she actually felt safe, felt loved and felt she was her own person and not some dirty tool. She could feel all her pain inside move into the center of her body, straight to her core. She watched as the crimson liquid flow down her arms and onto the floor. Her pain seemed to dull, but never completely go away. It would never go away, her memories would always haunt her, follow her, taunt her until she finally broke down and surrendered herself to it. But Kagome, being the tough woman she was, didn't give in yet, didn't let her pain break her down completely. But right now, she was questioning everything she knew to be stable in her life, everything she USED to count on. Until he walked through that door…

"Do you think Kagome's ok?" Sango asked softly in genuine concern, her voice barely above a hoarse whisper. Miroku at her side, caressing her lower hip as they waited outside for Inuyasha at the hospital. Sango had this uneasy feeling when she thought of Kagome but she tried to stay positive and worry most about Rii. She could have lost the baby, the doctors hadn't said anything yet to them and Inuyasha was the only one allowed in. So they would wait until they had news and pray to every kami that existed that Kagome would be ok.

'Be strong, you've been through this before. You've fought him before. You can do it again.' Kagome thought confidently as she starred the man she hated with every fiber of her being, but the truth was she was scared that she might have to relive her past once more. His eyes glowed eerily as he gazed lustfully at her, his blood red pools sparkling with an emotion she never wanted to see across his face again. An emotion so bone chilling it made her recoil just from his gaze. But she held strong and never let her body or aura betray her, because this man could read her like a book. Kagome wouldn't dare question how he got here; she knew that single emotion drove him. She once again felt that dirty and disgusted feeling in the pit of her stomach surfacing. It was so silent inside her apartment, so disgustingly quiet. Kagome just couldn't take it anymore.

"Naraku...what do you want. Because whatever it is you _will not _get it." She spat in a low dangerous growl as she glared daggers into his skull.

"You know very well what I want, my darling daughter." He grinned in a despicably, the light making him look even more evil than before. His dark ink black hair hung around him in confidence, his broad shoulders proud and strong in the most horrible of ways.

"Don't you dare even try to call me that! I am NOT your daughter, I never will be. A monster like you could never be my father." She hissed in anger, the knife still in her hand, slowly gaining a pink hue.

"Did you think your _real _father even _wanted _you? Well, my dear Kagome you are dearly mistaken. I am your father now and I always will be.

I adopted you after your mother and I married _Kagome._" He smirked as her angry expression as it turned furious.

"Unfortunately, but you will never make me suffer ever again, never Naraku." She snarled as she felt hands around her throat, her body being pinned against the wall.

"Oh,I will make you suffer my little miko. You will always be mine; no one else will be able to have you. You are mine, now and forever." He whispered into her black tresses, dark as midnight in the moon's eerie glow.

"I will never be anyone's' property Naraku. Don't ever touch me again!" She screamed as the super charged miko energized knife met his flesh. He let out a furious snarl; his eyes flashed a horrifying blood red. She freed herself from his embrace and ran to the phone, but was once again pinned under him on the carpet of her living room.

"Did you honestly think you could get away from me you little bitch? You are MINE!" Naraku snarled ferociously as he bit into her shoulder. Her pure miko blood filling his mouth. Kagome was helpless as she lay beneath him, she struggled and fought with every piece of strength she had. But it was useless and only making the pain from his bite useless. She was becoming dizzy, but wasn't losing consciousness.

"You should know how my poison works by now love. I'm going to make you regret making a fool of me and you won't escape this time."

He laughed horrifyingly against her neck as he dragged her by her hair into the room. He threw her down on the bed forcefully and attacked her body, ripping and tearing her clothes in every place. She lay naked before him, desperately trying to cover herself from his view, refusing to once again be defiled by him.

"You will never escape. I will haunt you to the very day you die." He whispered in the most haunting and chilling voice into her ear as he slammed into her, she could feel him inside her…ripping and tearing as he thrust into her again. She had learned that crying out only fueled his beast.

So tears just slid down her face as she just lay there and let him take over. Fighting was useless. He had always dominated her, raped her when she was only eleven. He took her innocence from her, stripped her of her freedom and everything she had to live for. She scrubbed her body until she bled and still could never get the dirty feeling to leave every time he violated her, raping her in the worst way possible. This continued on for 3 years and after he killed her older sister Kikyo after doing the same to her. Kagome had been forced to watch her own sister's death before her own eyes. She broke then and decided she was never going to be pure ever again, so why try.

From that moment on, she slept with the highest bidder. She became everything she resented. It dulled the pain, but never made it go away. It seemed that alcohol seemed to make it go away, even temporarily. She finally couldn't take it anymore and took a knife to her precious porcelain skin, carving into it every piece of pain she ever felt from Naraku.

That sedated her for a while. Until Naraku married her mother, and tried adopting her. The worst part was that it went through and he legally became her father because her real one never gave a damn and couldn't give a shit less about what happened to her. She cried more than she ever had before in her life at that time. That meant he could and would rape her, take advantage of her every night. That night she tried taking her own life, but Naraku would not let her be happy and put herself out of her own misery. He marked her after he found her there broken on the floor after beating her and having his way with her body. She was fifteen when all of that happened, and she met Ryan then and he helped her through it without even knowing.

(flashback)

"My dear little Kagome, if you ever say anything to anyone about this...you and the people you have come to love will die. Especially that Ryan you've become so fond of."

"How do you know about him!" A fifteen year old Kagome hissed in tears as she desperately tried to pull away from her step father.

"I know about everything and anything, _Kagome._ I also will know if you open that big mouth of yours." She instantly knew what he would want next and dreaded every moment of her miserable life until she saw the people who loved her and she loved them though she could never tell them just why she was this way. She wished she could escape him and hoped the day she would escape would come soon.

(End of Flashback)

Kagome's mother and Naraku got divorced and for a while she was safe when he moved back to Japan, but he then made her come to Japan to see him every summer. She met her best friend Sango, who lived next door to Naraku. That was the only good thing about living with him. But she would still suffer from his abuse and it didn't stop until she was home in the states away from him and with her mother who knew he'd only hit her "a couple of times". She could never tell her the truth until he was dead. She had to put up and act for everyone like she actually cared how he acted toward her. For years, Kagome suffered, so many sleepless nights she cried. When she moved to Japan was really the second happiest time during her life because she could control it and do whatever she wanted but she knew that she had escaped from him for awhile. Until today, when he chose to get his revenge on her, and she knew it was only the beginning.

Rii woke up in a hospital bed, her head ached horribly and she felt like her whole body was turned inside out and stretched beyond its capability. She had no idea why she was in the hospital, then it hit her she went into labor as she noticed Inuyasha holding her hand and asleep next to her. She couldn't help but smile and wonder where their child was.

"Inuyasha...wake up love." She whispered gently into his ears, as they flicked in the direction of her voice. She giggled softly while his eyes opened to see her looking at him happily. He had such a look of relief on his face, as he took her into his arms; being mindful of how fragile her body was at that moment.

"I'm so glad you're still alive! We thought you might not have made it, I was panicking Rii...I thought I lost you." He cried softly into her hair as he held her there. Rii couldn't help but feel the tears fall from her eyes as she smiled in his embrace.

"Where's our pup, love?" Rii asked curiously, abit concerned at the same time too. Inuyasha's happy expression fell at the mention of their pup.

"Inuyasha...did something happen, where is our pup!" She demanded as he hesitated for a moment before shaking his head, tears once again filling her eyes. Rii screamed in pain, her body curling around her stomach as she cried out her pain knowing her child isn't alive because of Kagome.

'Kagome, you will pay for taking my child from me. Child for a Child.' Rii thought in bitter agony as her eyes narrowed in a threatening promise of what was to come.


	13. Chapter 13Changing Situations

I just want to take a moment to apologize for the _**extremely **_long delay. I wasn't quite sure where or how to approach continuing this story. But, I will finish it and I'm not quite sure if I'll write a sequel or not, hopefully I will. Thank you to all my readers that have stuck with this story.

Chapter 13

"Ashirii, this isn't the way-"

"Don't you _dare _tell me how to grieve!" The enraged Inuyoukaiess snarled at her mate. How dare he try to defend the bitch that stole their child? Over the course of three hours, Inuyasha had been trying to calm down his mate and as angry and hurt as he was over the loss of his child, he knew deep down it was not intentionally caused by Kagome. However, his mate could not see the way he did on this subject.

"Kagome did this to us! She's the reason our pup is gone, Inuyasha! She must suffer for this! Can't you see that?"

"She's still-"

"NO!" Ashirii roared in fury as she glared so intensely at her mate, Inuyasha never knew his mate was capable of such a malice filled look.

"She is NOTHING! I refuse to believe this nonsense you're spewing! Inuyasha can't you see she's taken something so precious from us?" Rii's voice lowered to just about a soft murmur, a gentle one that completely held no trace of her earlier anger, just despair beyond all reason.

"Kagome must pay." She finished before the tears flowed down her face at a rate she had no possible hope of stopping.

"Rii-please. Listen to me! I'm begging you.. " He took her by the shoulders and held her close, begging her to realize that she miscarried because of the stress _not_ Kagome. He heard his mate's faint whimpers and Inuyasha cradled her body to his, slowly but gently rocking her back and forth. He would give anything to see her smile again, if only she could see things the way they were and not through revenge.

Even though the Hanyou knew that Kagome wasn't the direct reason they lost their unborn pup, he still couldn't forgive her because she was indirectly the cause. She caused his mate to become over stressed and go into labor prematurely. This he could not forgive. After his mates breathing slowed and the salty scent of tears started to fade, he knew she was sleeping soundly. His hold on her, lax at most, Inuyasha's faint whisper was for his ears and his ears alone.

"There's no way in hell I can forgive you for this…" Before he knew it, tears were welling in his own golden tawny orbs. Why did he have to endure all these problems for that wench? Kagome had never ever been the person she was now today. He couldn't feel sorry for her anymore. She was destroying everything he held dear, especially his relationship with his mate.

"Miroku…how could all of this have happened? What went so wrong? How-"

"Shh, Sango. There's no use in pondering what or could have happened. All we can do now is try to repair what has been damaged. That's all we can do." Sango sobbed softly before turning into her lover's comforting embrace as she cried all the grief she felt for Rii's unborn child and for their friend Kagome. Sango was begging the Kamis that Kagome was not beyond saving. She just couldn't give up on the woman. Kagome and Sango had been best friends since childhood.

She could positively not live without the woman in her life. But this… this Kagome was not her best friend. She was an entirely different person. This Kagome didn't care about anyone else and would lash out if given the proper weapon to do so. She would take any chance she had to hurt everyone else around her. Sango couldn't believe that the real Kagome was gone forever, she just couldn't. She knew for a fact that the real Kagome would never have given up on her if the situations had been reversed.

There was no way in hell Kagome would leave her to suffer alone and Sango couldn't do that to her. Even after those horrible words Kagome had said to Sango. Sango just couldn't not have faith in Kagome, she just couldn't.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a certain fiancé of hers and couldn't help but let a sad smile grace her lips, Miroku was the one stable and constant thing her life had to offer her. Sango wouldn't let that slip away at any cost.

The man was her absolute everything, he was her rock when she need balance and stability. He was her water when she needed to cleanse herself of the evils she had seen and committed. He was always her warming light when the world around her was hidden in darkness and bitter cold. She loved him with every ounce her heart and soul were capable of. She would give everything just to be with him.

But she also knew he'd never make her ever choose between him and the ones most important to her besides him. Miroku wasn't anything like that, he understood that she loved others as well and he wasn't the only one holding her heart. But what he did know was that he was the only one to hold that kind of love from her. She snuggled into his embrace further as he cradled her in his arms comfortingly while he contemplated their entire situation.

'Kagome, how could you do this? That's the thing, you aren't capable of doing this maliciously. You had to have some reason to make us all believe you didn't want us in your life. There's something…there just has to be.' Miroku thought in a logical manner, he was the only one with a clear head presently and without bias. He knew that but he would figure it out for the sake of all of their friendships with the grief trodden woman. Miroku knew that there was something that their friend wasn't telling them, a problem she was trying to figure out by herself in the wrong state of mind. It had to be vast if she decided that the only way to conquer it was to lure it out by her own means with no outside help whatsoever. He, however, wouldn't allow that to happen. The businessman just needed to figure out how to convince everyone else of his logic and make them _believe._

It had been awhile since the one who had tainted and defiled her beyond all reason had left her to her own devices. Which consisted of no movement whatsoever, Kagome starred at the door with tears flooding from her brilliant sapphire glassy orbs. She let all the emotion she had gradually leak from her body. Kagome would not move, she didn't believe she would be able to with the way he brutally ravaged her. He only did so when showing her how he owned her. She had to focus on freedom and let him think he won. She _had _to. She couldn't let Naraku win, she just couldn't. There was only so much at stake to make that bastard pay. How could no one have seen the bruises on her body when she was young? How in the seven hells had a vicious asshole been able to take her in? She couldn't understand how the justice system was so fucked up nowadays. All Kagome had to do was focus on freedom, don't let the memories take over. Just focus on how much she wanted him to pay and how far she would go to do it.

'I'll make him pay- I swear to kami I will.' This was the last thought flowing through her mind as darkness enveloped her and completely took root in her entire body. She wasn't able to fight such an inviting and welcoming feeling, she wouldn't win anyway. She allowed herself to succumb to the darkness as everything faded, it had been such a long time since she had felt so at peace.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe he had stooped to such a level to sleep with Higurashi's pack mate. It was a desperate attempt to feel close to her and even the Taiyoukai knew this. He paced through his lavish apartment, his steps heavy with worry and guilt. He constantly wondered how the miko was doing. The Taiyoukai agonized internally over the thought of losing her. He had come to the conclusion that he was deeply in love with her a long while ago. The night it all began, he realized his interest in the woman. She was beautiful and outspoken. She was not afraid of the consequences that lay before her should she "step on the wrong toes" so to speak. Kagome was strong willed in a sense no other woman he had met was. Sesshomaru wracked over consistently, desperately trying to find the answers to his questions that only she could prove. Sesshomaru believed it was her way of devoting herself to be loyal to those she cared about was what drew him to her for the most part.

He had become accostumed to seeing her in another's arms and as much as it killed him, he wished for her happiness but at the slight chance- he would prove that he could make her happy. Her smiles, he realized, were what allowed him to feel, to _live. _The Taiyoukai finally understood what his father saw in his human stepmother, who out of respect for the incredible woman, he adopted as his own mother. He saw the way his father always looked at Izayoi and he now shared the same look as he gazed upon Kagome. She was awe inspiring in ways that other women could never hope to achieve and he would have no other.

After the wolf died, a vast changed had occurred in the small yet significant woman. Kagome and her feelings were now vicious and full of contempt. It would seem that she hated the world and all who existed, along with the Kami above that had taken her prospective mate from her. Until then, she seemed to have hope and faith in them but after the wolf's life was taken before her eyes, she no longer held hope. All she held internally was hate and fury that rivaled even the angriest of kamis. Sesshomaru marveled at how such a change had taken place inside the miko. How she could go from such an innocent, loving woman to become scornful and marred. He wanted deeply to bring her back to her former self, one that smiled constantly. One whose smiles were nothing but genuine, he wished Kagome back her happiness. He wondered if this woman would be his downfall. Never before had a woman affected him in such a way. Before Kagome, the Taiyoukai had been cold and reserved. No one, not human or demon, had been able to break through his shell deeply enough to thoroughly changed him as this woman had. Rin, a human that had been like a daughter to him, sratched the surface but had not been able to penetrate as Kagome had.

The commanding aura of his presence showed just how powerful of a Taiyoukai he had become. Soon, he would surpass his father but now… nothing mattered to him except Kagome and seeing her smile again. He would be relentless in achieving that, he had never failed at any task and nor would he start. Failure was not a word in Sesshomaru's vocabulary and he would be damned if it desired to become a part of it. He sighed before ceasing his pacing completely as he made a grab for his leather coat. His movements fluid and exuberating grace.

He was about five minutes from Kagome's apartment when he smelled her blood, panic spread throughout his body like wildfire as he sped to reach her. When he reached the parking lot of her apartment complex, he used his youkai speed in every possible way he could so he could find her, save her. When he finally met her door, he effortlessly knocked it down and practically flew over to her. He looked upon her in masked horror as he took in her nauseating state.

She was bruised carelessly all over her body and mostly by her vaginal area. He sunk to his knees beside her, not quite sure what to feel at such a sight.

"Kagome…" He gently picked up her unconscious form and he cover her naked body with his coat while speeding off to the nearest hospital.

"Don't you dare die, Higurashi. There will be hell to pay for such insubordination." He hissed in her ear as he held her to his body delicately. Willing whatever kami existed that they keep her from death's clutches.

"Ugh…" Kagome groggily gained consciousness, her heading fostering a splitting headache. She felt exhausted beyond all reason and she couldn't understand in the least bit why. As she tried to open her eyes, the process seemed to be quite time consuming. However when she finally was able to do so, she found herself in a hospital room, why she couldn't tell you. All she remembered was Naraku ravaging her body, the bruises and pains were so absolutely, not to mention excruciatingly, obvious. She couldn't help the tears that reached her eyes and winced at how dry her eyes were. How long had she been here.

"So you awakened, Higurashi." Her body shivered as she turned to look at the owner of the voice only to find anger taking root within her.

"Why in the seven hells are you here, Lord fluff ball?" Her words may have seemed joking but her tone spoke otherwise entirely.

"Watching over you." She seemed astonished at such an honest answer, but Kagome quickly gained her composure.

"I never would have requested your presence, as you can see, which is _clearly _unwanted. So leave." Had the miko just tried to dismiss him? He looked onto her with masked disbelief shining in his amber pools. He could not believe the audacity of this female but he loved her nonetheless and would not let her push him away as she had everyone else.

"Kagome, I shall not do as you _request." _The Taiyoukai replied in answering the recovering woman who seemed shocked that he wouldn't obey her.

"Did I stutter because I don't believe it was request."

"Woman, did I stutter? I disregard any command you shall give me, therefore they are insignificant. Now, are you willing to be mature and act your age?" he countered easily, looking the perfect vision of boredom in its purest form. Kagome was quiet as she waited for him to continue. Sesshomaru nodded in recognition as he took a seat beside her.

"Miko-I refuse to leave your side. You apparently have pushed everyone of importance in your life from it. I shan't conform to such foolish actions on your part." She looked at him incredulously from her position in the hospital bed, an eyebrow raised as she further studied him.

"Why do you refuse to leave me, Sesshomaru?"

"My feelings for you, Kagome, they won't allow me to nor do I wish to." He rose to caress her face tenderly, feeling her milky skin beneath his fingers brought back memories he only wished he could relive. Kagome's eyes visibly softened as tears welled within them before pouring delicately from her sparkling sapphire pools.

"Kagome, I find myself at loss for word when I try to describe my feelings. I wish to show you instead." She nodded further into his touch as he leaned down and carefully touched his lips to her own heavily bruised ones. He poured every sensation she had ever caused him to feel into that one kiss, he willed her to feel what she made him, how she made him _live._

"Sesshomaru…" her whisper small and fragile as she sobbed while clutching to his shirt as if her life hung in the balance.

"Kagome let me help you, you don't have to suffer through this alone. I won't allow such a thing." He murmured into her hair as he nuzzled into it further.

"But I do have to! I can't let you all suffer for my mistakes because I was too weak to fight back! I can't!" She sobbed as her body trembled with such force from her crying.

"Kagome, listen to me. Any mistake you could have possibly made doesn't warrant you to suffer solitude." The Taiyoukai coaxed to his best ability as he clutched the trembling Kagome to his body.

"No, Sesshomaru, you don't understand. If I don't do this alone- he'll come after all of you and I can't let you all go through what I have."

"Is that not our decision, Kagome? What will you do when solitude claims you and those you need most at that moment are some place you cannot reach? What will you do then?" The Inuyoukai tried to reason with the miko, giving her a different perspective than the only one she thought existed.

"Sesshomaru…" She held on to him tighter before nodding and leaning into him further,

"I need you to get everyone together. There are words I must apologize for, kami I'm praying that they all forgive me for what I've said." The Taiyoukai nodded silently before kissing her forehead affectionately, his lips lingering but a moment longer than necessary. He would prove to her at any cost just how much she meant to him.

Sorry once again for such a long wait, thank you to my wonderfully skilled beta Kags21! You are the best and I would have no less. ;)

Reviews make this authoress deliriously happy.


	14. Extremely Important, please read

Hello everyone. I will warn you this message is not a pleasant one, I'm afraid.

I no longer have the desire to write this anymore. I just lost my way for it and Finding love because of spilt coffee does still have potential, just not with me as it's author. I am allowing someone to redo this story but only with the original concept still intact and only minor details changed and up to the point i have written they may do whatever they wish once past it. I fully encourage someone who is willing to take it over and to do so. :) I want this story to blossom under an author who can make into something beautiful like I cannot. Please please don't hate me for this. I just can't write it anymore. I'm not giving up on all my stories however just a few that I feel are going no where while I hold the pen so to speak. I'm sorry that I can't do more for you all.

PM me anyone who wishes to take this story as their own.


End file.
